


Praying For Dawn

by ButterflyLives



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyLives/pseuds/ButterflyLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A girl sold into a current day slavery at a young age. The slave market/brothel is run by the mafia. The buyer, Jasper Hale, fights for what he owns, and for the heart of the one he loves.  Dark themes/HEA/AH  slight BDSM/Mofia/FBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Praying for Dawn

Summary: A girl sold into a current day slavery at a young age. The slave market/brothel is run by the mafia. The buyer, Jasper Hale, fights for what he owns, and for the heart of the one he loves. Dark themes/HEA/AH slight BDSM/Mofia/FBI

No copyright Infringements Intended.

Thanks to the awesome pre-reader simplistic dreamer for helping me making this readable 

 

Prologue

Bella

Kneeling on the soft thin pillow, legs shoulder with apart, hands laced behind my back and head down, I awaited my master to enter our playroom. Remembering how I got here, I took deep slow breaths. I was naked with my waist length hair braided to the side. I wore no makeup. I preferred the natural look over the women who were always covered in fake attire.

I was nineteen at the time of our first successful scene in the playroom. I had grown and changed. I had been to hell and back, more than once, but I was changed for the better. If it wasn’t for the Devil himself, I wouldn’t be here today. I would have given up for good that last time, but with love from the one my heart truly belonged to, I fought that darkness that wanted to grasp me and take me down. 

I was beaten down, to literally nothing, and brought back up with no idea what they had done to me. They tore everything down within me, but thanks to my loving husband, I was built back up in ways I never knew I could be. I was stronger in every way possible. I was no longer the timid, shy girl that he had saved from the darkness that wanted to consume me. 

I had lost the will to live, my hope, and all thoughts of anything good ever coming from my life. But with time, and wonderful people surrounding me, I fought against that darkness and the memories of the abuse I lived daily on before he found me. I became renewed, a whole new person. I gained a new life. A reason to live and to work towards something better. 

I have always been a naturally submissive person, even when I was a child. It took me a while to remember parts of my childhood, but thanks to a great friend, and mentor, I was able to overcome why I was blocking so much out of my memories. 

That is how I came here that first time, into a playroom similar to this, wearing a soft pink silk baby doll night gown that hit right below my butt, with nothing underneath. I kneeled with my knees shoulder width apart, arms laced behind my back and my head down. I waited on the soft dark red pillow that was placed on the floor near the door, but far enough away that would give him enough room to enter and walk around me. 

I knew this room by heart by now, even though this was the first time we were using this playroom as a scene, at my request. I wasn’t ready until now. Sure, we had played around in the bedroom, but never like what would be expected of me in here. This was new, exciting, and I was already wet with arousal waiting for the pleasure I knew would be coming my way. I knew there would be no pain tonight. Only pleasure.

A four poster bed sat up against the middle of the wall on the far side of the room, and a three drawer stands that stood on both sides held devices and I played around with so I wouldn’t have any sort of panic attack when we would come to play in this room this afternoon. What looked like a normal black chair sat in the corner, with a bench up next it. A bathroom was to the right that held a huge tub that could easily fit three people in it. 

I heard the step squeak as he entered into the attic room. It really was the best place, as no one would think to look this far into this space after seeing all the boxes and chests packed away in a neat, but yet messy way to hide the locked door that led to this play room from nosey people that may try to take a peak. 

I held my breath as soft fingers ran through my hair in greeting as he passed by me. He’d known from the first time I stepped into his house that I liked it when he ran his fingers through my long hair, which was now layered and down to my waist in a soft wave. I was glad that my friend, my sister, had talked me into getting it styled, helping me gain confidence. 

He was hesitant, scared of causing me too much pain, but knew pain and pleasure went hand in hand while in the correct mind frame. I had picked out some of the easier things that we played around with. I had been preparing for this for weeks before we decided to come in here. I didn’t think I would have any issue, as I was more excited than nervous. 

The items were a small butt plug, a small bullet vibrator and silk rope. I didn’t think he’d use the plug yet, since that would be saved for a much later date where we could have more time. 

“What is your safe word?” he asked, coming to stop an inch in front of me. He kept his voice low. I could see his bare legs, knowing he wore only silk black boxers. I loved his nakedness, his tenderness, and everything else about him.

“Red,” I said, just barely more than a whisper. 

“Good girl,” he said, petting my hair. It was hard, but I managed to not lean into him. “As you know, you can always say your safe word at any time, and I will stop instantly. I will ask you during the scene on what your color is, and you are to always answer out loud. You have to let me know yellow if you need a break, or red if you need me to stop. If you need more, green.”

“Yes, sir,” I said, already knowing this as we had discussed this many times for days before coming into this dark painted room. 

“Normally, I would not allow any type of conversation in this room,” he said. “But I want you to voice anything you want to, so I know if I am doing something that you don’t like. We have to work together, to learn each other’s bodies. You can make whatever noises you need to,” he stated. He gently lifted my head by the chin with just one strong finger. I met his light blue eyes that were filled with so much love. I couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“Now, kitten, I want you to suck my cock,” he said as he pushed his boxers down just enough for his penis to be out.

Without any thought, I licked his tip, causing him arch into me as he didn’t expect it. I then wrapped my mouth tight around his throbbing cock, taking him as deep as I could before slowly dragging my mouth back up. I started a slow tempo, bringing him as deep as I could before hitting my gag reflex, then sucking as I hallowed my cheeks and breathing through my nose. He was already semi-hard, and it didn’t take much at all for him to be full at mass. I took him in all the way, letting him slide down my throat. He moaned long and deep, before withdrawing himself from my mouth. I whimpered at the loss, but looked up at him with glee. 

As his tip hit the back of my throat, I kept my breathing as even as I could, letting him slide down. He moaned long and deep, before withdrawing himself from my mouth. I whimpered at the loss, but looked up at him with lust filled eyes. 

I loved the feeling of bringing him pleasure, and even more so when I’d surprise him by doing something so simple like that. I could still remember that first morning I took him into my mouth. His face was flushed with surprise and pleasure. 

“You sure don’t make it easy,” he laughed, pulling his boxers back up over his hardness. I wanted to whine at the fact that he moved away, but was able to control it. “Now, up on the bed, laying face up.”

I moved instantly, going to the bed and laying with my face turned towards him. I watched him as he made his way to me, looking at me up and down. I had my arms up by my head, knowing what was going to happen.

“Oh, I love how you obey so well, darlin’,” he stated in a southern tang. He rubbed my arm, letting me know with touch along with his words, how proud he felt of me. “I am going to tie your hands to the posts, like we agreed earlier this week.”

He lifted my arms up above my head and tied them to with the black silk strips that were already tied around the top two posts of the bed and the one from the side table. He made sure my wrists and hands were tied just right, where it wasn’t too tight, but not too loose. The silk was so much softer than rope.

“Hmm. Do you like being tied up like this for me?” he asked, running his fingers down my arm, causing goose bumps in its wake. 

“Yes, sir,” I moaned, wanting more. 

“I like you like this too. Well, I like you in any way I can have you,” he laughed. “Now, my kitten, what shall we do with you?”

I didn’t answer, knowing he was thinking more to himself than wanting an answer from me. 

He went to the end of the bed and pulled me down by my ankles so my arms were tighter, and my feet were closer to the edge of the bed. He ran his hands up my legs, and I moaned as he began to massage my ass cheeks with some force, almost roughly.

“Are you wet for me, Bella?” he asked, pushing my gown up.

“Always for you, sir,” I moaned as he touched me just between my legs, but not where I desperately wanted him to. 

“Only for me,” he said, slipping the tip of his pinky into my wetness. I arched into him, wanting more. 

“Please, sir,” I moaned, wanting more as he moved away. 

“Soon,” he said sweetly. “What color are you?”

“Green, sir,” I said, keeping my eyes on him as he moved back to the side of the bed and grabbed the bullet vibrator and testing the remote before coming back near me on the bed this time. He leaned on his knees 

“Excellent,” he grinned as he brought the vibrator to my lower lips, teasing me and making me crave more. I smiled, remembering the first time we had used this very vibrator. After a minute of teasing me, he slowly pushed it in, and I moaned at the fullness that it created. I knew I would be even fuller by the time he’d put his cock into me. 

“Please, sir,” I whined. The bullet was on the lowest setting, creating a nice warm feeling in my lower belly but not nearly enough at the same time. The ears of the vibrator rubbed slightly against my clit.

He left it there as he gently spread my legs apart more so he could see his handy work. He licked his lips, before grabbing the remote and turning it up a notch. I almost wanted to say he could tie my feet to the end posts, but wasn’t sure if I would be able to handle it, so I turned my focus back to the pleasure at hand. 

“Need more?” he asked, already knowing the answer. I eagerly nodded, enjoying the sensations. He turned it up one more notch, before covering my mouth with his own. His lips were soft and hard at the same time, and I moaned into him, trying to touch him everywhere I possibly could. It wouldn’t take much more to get me over the edge. 

Our tongues battled, trying to win over some sort of territory. Jasper pulled back, breathless. His eyes will filled with lust and love. His gentle hands went to my breasts, tweaking the harden nipples to the point of pain. He sucked the right one into his warm wet mouth while he played with my left. I moaned, closing my eyes and letting my head lay back on the pillow.

Somewhere along with the pleasure he brought me, he had lost his boxers. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, pulling the vibrator out and lining himself up. I was so close. I could feel him right there, right where I wanted and needed him as he teased me again. He was warm, and all the southern man that I fell in love with. 

“Yes,” I answered, knowing he wouldn’t do anything until I gave the okay to do so. 

He didn’t wait any longer. He pushed my legs up, bending my knees and spread me wide before he lined himself up with my entrance and shoved his cock all the way in one forceful move, filling me, and marking me as his. I loved the feeling of his cock in me, and I knew I would want him in other places one day. 

“Fuck, baby. This might be over before I move if you’re fucking walls grip my cock any harder,” he groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation.

He only waited a short moment before moving, hitting the place that brought me the most pleasure. He went slowly at first, drawing it out, making me crave more and more. In. Pause. Out. In. Pause. Repeat. 

“Faster please, sir?” I asked breathless, begging with my eyes up at him as he slowly moved inside of me.

He complied, moving faster and harder. I could tell he was close, and I involuntary clenched around him, causing him to moan as he pumped into me. 

“Harder, please, sir,” I begged.

As his thrusts increased in speed, it brought me closer and closer to the edge as he hit me in just the right place. 

“Come for me,” he panted out. It took me only another moment as we came together and stars exploded behind my closed eye lids. He slowed down, letting our connection continue as the after effects slowed. 

“Wow,” I said, opening my eyes and ginning at him from above me once I caught my breath. 

“Wow indeed,” he smiled in return as he pulled out of me. I wanted to stay like that forever, if it was possible. 

~~  
Jasper

My wife was the strongest woman alive. I still couldn’t believe she had come this far. The first time we were able to enjoy the playroom would be a time I would never forget. 

I untied her hands a rubbed them, checking them over for any lasting marks as I kissed them. I told her to wait there as I went into the bathroom so I could turn on the water and adjusted the temperature. The warm water began to fill the tub as the steam began to rise. I set two towels on the towel warmer and placed soap, and a washcloth on the step so it would be easy for me to grab.

She was nearly asleep by the time I went to get her. Smiling, I picked her up and she instantly laid her head between my shoulder and neck; her favorite spot. I set her into the warm bath water before moving in behind her. I pinned her hair up so it wouldn’t get wet before pulling her against me so her back faced my front. 

Grabbing the soft wash rag from the side of the tub, I gently cleaned her up, being slow and gentle. It was normal for subs to be quiet and content after a scene, plus she was usually quiet. I wasn’t worried that she was reliving her time in the brothel home.

“You did wonderful, darlin’,” I whispered, not wanting to break the connection that we were in. I loved spending time with Bella, and I never passed up a moment alone with her. “I’m so proud of you.”

She didn’t say anything, but I could see the smile and happiness on her face. She was never once scared of me when I touched her. Actually, she always leaned towards me, wanting my attention and affection even before she released the connection that we had. We were meant for one another. 

I helped her out of the tub, and dried her off lovingly before carrying her to our bedroom where I helped get her dressed. 

My girl had really done a wonderful job, for her first time in this room, and with the door shut on top of it. I expected her to panic, to freeze, or even demand we stop. But she didn’t. She had come a long way in the past year.

She had been abused from her childhood, and it followed her everywhere until now. It took some convincing, but she finally was able to at least try some a few of the toys in this room six months ago. She was like a scared kitten, and jumped at every touch from any sort of sexual touch, but we made it through. 

Once she got used to the feel of the toys on her, she craved more and more, and I was grateful to show her the joys of pleasure I was able to bring her. 

Thanks to my own mentor, he helped Bella more than I was able to. Not only talking to her, but helping her to understand and know that each thing could be used for. How they weren’t there just for pain, but also could be used for pleasure. 

That’s how we got here today. A lot of patience on my part, and a lot of experiment on her part. Once she found out that some things were okay and enjoyable, she began to have a need for release more and more. I was more than happy to give her what she wanted and needed at any time. 

I was even happier when she agreed to marry me. For us to start a family, and have kids and a life that didn’t resolve around her past. 

There was a time that I thought I had lost her, and it nearly killed me. If it wasn’t for her will to survive, she probably wouldn’t have made it out alive. I had told her, many times, that she was stronger than she thought, and she truly did prove it once again today. 

Walking into the playroom now, naked as the day I was born, I couldn’t help but smile at the sight that met me. My wife, my best friend, kneeled, waiting and just as naked. This was the place that she allowed herself to be given to me, to obey my every command without question.

“Good, girl,” I said, running my hand down her braided hair. 

It took us a while to come up with a good set of rules while we played in this room. It took time to get us to this point, but now, we could easily be a dom and sub without any issues. 

“Isabella, I want you over that bench, ass in the air. You were a naughty girl teasing me while we had guests over this afternoon,” I said, steeping back and crossing my arms over my chest as I watched her. 

She remained quiet, but got up and swiftly went to the black leather bench that was placed towards the left of the room. I had all the toys we liked and used in the cherry cupboard off to the side against the far wall for easy access. There weren’t many toys, but enough that brought both of us as much pleasure as we pleased. 

Once my girl was in position and was hanging on the legs of the bench, I made my way over. I stopped to grab a butt plug from the top drawer. There were seven different styles, but I knew this jelly plug was one of her favorites. I also picked up the lube.

“So why did you think you could get away with teasing me?” I said, caressing her soft behind. “You may answer.”

“Because I wanted punished by you,” she answered with a lust filled voice. She had been teasing me non-stop since we had dinner with my parents at our house, and she would be punished for being such a tease. 

“You are lucky I have such great control, or I would have taken you in the kitchen, right on that table,” I said, squeezing her butt. “How do you think you should be punished?”

“However you see fit, sir,” she moaned as I felt her wetness. She was dripping already. 

“How I see fit? Are you sure that’s a great idea, darlin’?” I said, amused. I was thrilled she was so opened to her needs. 

“Yes, sir,” she answered. “I want you to spank me.”

“You got it, little girl,” I said, giving her a swift three slaps on her ass, making sure my hand didn’t land in the same spot twice. 

She moaned, and stayed relax as I gently dribbled lube down her crack and slowly inserting my index finger into her back hole. She moaned, arching back towards my hand.

“I thought you wanted spanked,” I said with a smile. My other hand went down to my dick to rub him a couple of time. He was hard as a rock and ready to go. 

“I do – did,” she said with a load moan as I pushed the jelly plug into her. It was smaller than me, by a long shot, but it did bring her great pleasure. 

Once again, I brought my hand down again, spanking her another five times, leaving red handprints on her. I loved seeing my marks on her, even though they’d be long gone within hours. I knew the pressure form my spanking hit the plug, causing her pleasure along with the sting of my hand. 

“What else do you want?” I asked, running my hands up and down her back and arms. I was pushed up against her now, and I was sure she could feel my cock press against her clit. 

“You,” she moaned, trying to push herself against me for friction. I moved back a step so she couldn’t touch me, and she whimpered. 

“Me? How?” I asked sweetly. 

“I want you to fuck me, sir,” she replied, slightly turning her head to meet my eyes, pleading with me. 

“As you wish,” I said, ramming into her without warning. She cried out in shock as I seethed myself in her wet, hot heat. She was tight, and fit around me perfectly. I’d never tire of her. 

I was slow at first, drawing out her pleasure, making her crave more as she whimpered and moaned. I knew she was feeling a mesne amount of pleasure with my dick and the butt plug both rubbing her in the right spots. 

“You don’t come until I tell you to, understood?” I panted out, not able to hold back much longer as I speed up my pace. 

“Yes, sir,” she panted out also. I was jarring her as I began to pound in to her harder and harder. 

“I want to hear you,” I said, knowing she was suppressing her noises. “Come for me.”

She came instantly, her walls squeezing around me and milking me of everything I had to give her. I rode out our climax, panting and sweaty before slowly pulling out of her. I gently extracted the plug, and helped my girl get up. She was flushed and all smiles. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” I said after giving her a bone crushing kiss and leading her to the in suite bathroom that contained a huge shower and bathtub. 

“I love you,” I said sweetly after I helped Bella dress in our room for the night. She was worn out, but happy and content. 

“I love you too, Jasper,” she smiled up at me with a look that was filled with love. Her love shown through her eyes to the moon and back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella

My body was cold. I should have been used to it by now, even with the numbness that had taken over. Shadows danced in front of my closed eyes. I was giving up. I knew my time was close to the end and I was as ready as I could be. It wouldn’t take much force to end my pathetic life. I’ve lasted longer here than I thought I would, surprisingly.

My brown eyes were sunken in and all my bones were barely covered by skin that had layers upon layers of dirt and blood. The night gown I was allowed to wear was nothing but rags. I could feel the virus begin to form within. My roommate already fell ill a few short days ago, and now it was only a matter of time before I also fell among the dead.

I had just gotten a roommate this week. I had been completely by myself, for the most part, during my time here. I wasn’t even sure where ‘here’ was. I just knew it was cold and dark. Time had no meaning to me.

“Let’s go,” barked the overweight guy as he noisily opened the door to my jail cell. The bottom of the door made a grinding noise against the cement floor.

I was in what would be considered an isolation room in an underground jail somewhere. There were no windows, except for the little one that was in the door. One of the things in this cell was a worn out cot that was broken at the seams and would not hold any sort of weight any longer. There was a filthy sink and toilet. The toilet was metal and smelled of mold. The sink was also metal and had a small cup for drinking water out of, which was also dirty from my hands. A flickering fluorescent light, was fitted on the ceiling in the middle of the room.

My body was laying on its side and I could hardly move, even though I knew I had to. My vision was blurry, as I watched the balding man stomp his way into the cell. He was not happy. I knew better than to disobey any command, but my body refused to work as the fever took hold.

Roughly, he grabbed my thin arm, right above my elbow where my arms had been tied behind me the day before and the rope had left rope burns, and pulled me up. I scrunched my face up in pain, but didn’t dare make a sound.

“You’re lucky there’s no time for a beating,” he hissed as he dragged me out of the cell. His breath smelt sour, and I tried to turn my face away as much as I could.

I tried to keep up, but my legs could hardly keep the weight of my ninety pound body upright. The hall was just as damp and dirty as my cell was. Giving up the fight, I let my eyes close once again, not caring where I would end up. I prayed that wherever I did, it would end my wasted life.

“What’s wrong with her?” spoke my Master as we got to wherever we were going. His voice was raspy and high pitched from the smoking he constantly did.

“I don’t know,” my handler grumbled as he let go of me. I instantly fell awkwardly onto the filthy stained brown carpet.

Master Aro, a strange and deadly man, came up to me. My unfocused eyes stared at shiny black shoes. I knew his blond hair would be greasy, and hanging down to his shoulders. I always thought he could use a good bath, as my dirty hair was never that shiny with grease. He was just below six feet tall, and never had a wrinkle out of place in his clothes he wore. He was kinder than the men he bossed around, and never lifted a hand to me, but that didn’t mean he was nice by a long shot. He had his men do the dirty work for him.

“Poor child,” Master mumbled as he felt my forehead with the back of his hand after he bent down to my level. It was slightly cold from the chilled air. “Marcus, go get some oxymorphone so she can at least be auctioned off. Tess didn’t make it, and I’m sure it’s the same virus that had fallen on a number of our girls.”

“Yes sir,” spoke Marcus before he walked heavily out of the room.

I knew exactly where every piece of furniture was in this office, as I had been in here countless of times. An oak desk sat in the middle of the room with two white foldable chairs facing it. A small kitchen area was to the left while the right side of the room held boxes of files. The walls were wood paneling and the lighting was bright as the lamps in the two corners filled the room up.

“You have been of great service to me, but I’m afraid your age is causing issues amongst my men. I am sure someone will want you for their services to be met. I know my godson has a thing for you, but I can’t let him have such a gift as sweet as you until he learns his place. Selling you tonight is my only option. That is of course, you survive this illness you have gotten, although you should have been sick earlier with Tess in that room with you,” Master spoke quietly from above me as he brushed the sweaty hair off my face in a fatherly manner.

“It saddens me greatly to have to make this choice though. You are like a daughter to me with the time you have been here. It was a pleasure to train you, and your mother will get her debts gone now that you are being sold off.”

“Here you are, sir,” Marcus spoke loudly as he walked back into the room. My head was pounding with each heartbeat. I could feel each breath I took in as it pounded through my skull.

“Perfect!” Master Aro clapped before holding his hand out for the syringe. Marcus handed it to his boss, relived he wouldn’t have to be the one to give the tiny girl the drugs it contained. “This will make the pain go away long enough for you to be bought by the highest bidder. It will make you sleep in a few hours, so the buyer will be told about your health, so unfortunately I won’t be getting as much as I would like,” he continued as he pushed the needle into my thigh and admitting the drugs into me. “It is a shame. So many men like having a trained slave.”

I could feel the drugs effect shortly after. Some of the sorness began to creep away as Marcus once again pulled me to my feet. I was still weak, but at least able to hold myself up somewhat. He non-to-gently pulled me behind him as we left the office and entered back to the stained hallway with cement walls and floors.

We entered a few different rooms and went different directions. Most of the rooms were either empty or filled with boxes stacked hadzardly. My mind wouldn’t focus on just one thing.

We finally came to a stop in a room that many others like myself were either standing in the waiting position, or being held by a rope around their necks as they kneeled beside their own handlers. The room was the size of Master’s office, but a tad bit cleaner, but only barely. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the floor had stains from previous groups that were held in this room. I had never been to this part of the building I was forced to be held at a place with no escape.

Another man, one I couldn’t recall seeing before, slapped a piece of paper with a large black numbers onto my ugly gown that hang on my torso. I would have fell over if Marcus hadn’t kept me from collapsing, although he did laugh.

I vaguely watched through blurry eyes with my head held down most of the time, as each slave was moved from the room in groups through another heavy door. Most of the girls struggled as they were dragged out, some crying and fighting.

“I was trying to talk Aro into letting me buy you, or even taking you until you got over your illness, but he wouldn’t allow me to,” Marcus whispered in my ear as he kneeled down to my level so no one would be able to hear him. “You are wonderful in every way, my Izzy. And I will find you and bring you home when the time comes. I promise I will be the best daddy to you.” He roughly kissed my check and grabbed my breast before he backed away. I took a deep breath in, trying to not let his touch get to me.

When my turn came, Marcus dragged me through the door with a handful of others. My body was tired, as the drugs racked my system. I stumbled up a few steps that led to a wooden stage. I couldn’t see much through the smoke and bright lights, that were pointed to the stage. Some to the girls were crying while one or two had gags in their mouths.

Once on the stage, I was forced roughly to stay still and not sway. I didn’t pay attention to what was said as each girl was auctioned off. I kept my position, kneeling on the floor, and my hands behind my back. I knew most of the girls were either tied with their hands behind them so they had less of a chance of trying to run. Most of these girls had not been held captive for as long as I had been.

When my turn came up, I was forced forward near a podium where a man stood wearing a black suit. He didn’t look at me, or anyone in particular. I kept my head down, arms behind my back, knowing I would easily be punished if I was out of line in any way.

“Number 73. Age eighteen. About five foot two. She is ill, so she is unable to perform any service tonight after purchase. She is fully trained, and can almost do every command you wish her to do. Let’s start the bidding at 350,” spoke the man in a foreign accent.

I was unable to follow the fast pace the bidding took. The man spoke too fast and I kept swaying, trying to not allow the dizziness that was at the edge to take over.

“Sold to paddle number 109,” the man spoke as I was shoved sideways towards the other end of the stage, where I almost fell down the steps. Once down, I was guided towards a wall as my eyes began to stay closed on their own accord.

“Remember, she’s drugged up just a tad and already falling asleep. She won’t be of any service until the drugs are out of her system,” my handler spoke. “She is completely trained and ready to be at your service tomorrow.”

A different hand that was much gentler than the hands I had grown used to touched my upper arm, as I nearly fell over. Marcus, once again, laughed as the new man gently, but sternly led me out of the building.

It was dark out, and I gave up the fight as the drugs took over, letting my legs carry me wherever I was led, hardly feeling the rough ground against my bare feet.

~~~~~~~  
Jasper

Sometimes, I hated my job. I loved the money, don’t get me wrong. I hated the things I had to do, who I had to pretend to be. After faking my identity so many times, I sometimes couldn’t remember who the real me was any longer.

My current identity was one I had been working under for well over a year now. I had yet to find what I was looking for. Once this job was done, I would be retiring early. I was in need of a big long break. And maybe start that family my mother was always asking about, if I could only find the right woman to share my life with.

I wanted to be anywhere but here, but I didn't have a choice. When I got that phone call this morning, inviting me to the auction, I had to accept as I could get some much needed information I had been waiting a very long time for. I needed proof and more information to bring down this organization. And this could very well be my chance.

I didn’t know what to expect as I got out of my car about fifteen minutes before the live auction would take place. Most of the cars in the parking lot were rentals with a few pricey cars. I knew most of these people who would be here tonight and they had a huge amount of money to waste. Walking to the opened door that thick smoke came out of, I followed the men that were lined up.

I nodded and made small talk to a few men. I would guess that many of these men did odds and ins like myself to prove their trustworthiness. I started out with selling drugs, hiding inventory and a few other things. I proved myself by letting Aro think I was able to get information to him from my workplace, to keep his affairs safe.

“Welcome Mr. Hale,” greeted the bouncer who was dressed in all black. I was surprised he remembered my name as we’ve only met once months ago. I was called to help unload a shipment. The man was all muscle with scars lining his body, at least the parts I saw that stormy night.

“Wilson,” I nodded at him. He still had the shaved head and goatee.

I entered the building where many of the men were smoking like a chimney. I tried to suppress my cough as I looked around the room. A stage was towards the back of the room with lights shining brightly on it. A podium stood on one end almost in the shadows.

Once again, I made small talk with a few men, while I grabbed a numbered paddle and found a spot that I would be able to see the stage from. I nodded to my partner that was a few paces away. He had a beanie over his hair, but he wore his workout clothes, not caring what others thought of him.

I didn’t plan to buy anything, as I did not want the hassle of having to deal with issues like Emmett was forced to about six months ago. I would bid, maybe, as to make it look like I was interested.

A whistle blew and most of the men grew quiet with anticipation, as a line of girls all gagged and hands tied behind them, were dragged onto the stage at the same time a man, slightly skinnier than Wilson, but had a full head of hair, took his place at the podium.

“Welcome gents!” greeted the man who was about my size, but obviously worked out. He wore all black, like the bouncer and the handlers of these poor girls. “We have one hundred and thirty two girls to auction tonight. There is no system to how they are lined up. Like usual, I will tell you the height, age and a little about their personalities and training status. Now, let’s begin!”

The line of girls were roughly handled, as they were each bided off one at a time. The girl that was sold was led off the stage and towards a small table where another man sat, watching with a gleeful look. Each girl was forced to her knees while they waited their turn.

Line after line was brought out. Most were filthy from head to toe, with some form of bruises on their body that wasn't covered by the tattered gowns they all wore. Most of these girls were runaways, and no one would ever be looking for them since they had aged out of the system. Emmett’s girl that he was able to get was a runaway, from an abusive boyfriend. She had been in worse shape than most of these girls.

It wasn’t until group seven that one girl in particular caught my attention. She was just like the rest, dirty from head to toe, tangled hair, and so skinny it looked like she was just skin and bones. She kept swaying back and forth, and could hardly keep herself upright. Her brown hair was in knots. I couldn't get a good look at her face as she took her spot up on the stage. Her handler kicked the back of her knees, making her fall instantly. I expected a cry of shock to come from her, but she remained quiet, and almost distant to the whole affair.

“Number 73. Age eighteen. About five foot two. She is ill, so she is unable to perform any service tonight after purchase. She is fully trained, and can almost do every command you wish her to do. Let’s start the bidding at 350,” spoke the man in a foreign accent.

I slowly raised my paddle, indicating my bid. A few people around me also bid but after a few short minutes, I won, paying the total of seven hundred dollars. I could easily pay that for the girl who looked like she was giving up on life. I could feel James, Aro’s godson, glaring at me, but ignored him.

Making my way to the table that was set up against the adjourning wall, I filled out the form that stated I had read the rules, and would not be able to return the girl. I handed over the cash to the man I hardly took notice of.

“Remember, she’s drugged up just a tad and already falling asleep. She won’t be of any service until the drugs are out of her system,” my handler spoke. “She is completely trained and ready to be at your service tomorrow.”

The girl continued to sway, so I gently laid a hand on her upper hand. The man laughed as she nearly fell over. Ignoring the man, I began to lead the skinny girl out of the building. Once we reached outside, I picked her up bridle style before making my way to the car. She hardly weighed anything as her head flopped onto my shoulder.

I juggled the girl around so I could dig my keys out of my pocket once I got to the car. I gently sat the sleeping girl in the passenger seat and covered her with my jacket that was laying over the counsel. With it being late October, the night air was cooling off fast.

It was a long two hour drive back home. The girl, whom I needed a name for, slept soundlessly. I blasted the heater at her all the way. I couldn't help but glace over at her. I knew her from somewhere.

When we arrived to my house, I went and unlocked the door, before picking the girl up and taking her up to her room that she would be able to call her own. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or what I would need to do, but I knew the person to ask.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella

We are born into this world as equals. Once we take our first breath, we have to lean on our parents to take care of us, to keep us alive by giving us the food and shelter we need. There are so many people who want children but are unable to carry any while so many people are gifted a child and want nothing to do with it. Then the people who have children and the best wonderful parents ever known. The type of parents that give their children the clothes off their backs if needed.

My parents were wonderful and worked hard to make sure I had everything I needed. Dad worked at a super market at night while mom worked for a cleaning company during the day. Growing up, I didn’t know how poor we really were. Neither did I know who my parents truly were as people. I was a small child, and they were loving parents, no matter what they choose to do.

I didn’t have the same things that other kids my age had, and I never asked why. I just thought that was just how it was.

When my dad was murdered at his job one night, my life changed. I was eleven and my mom began to work more shifts at the cleaning service. I still to this day, do not know where she worked for sure. She became distant, and I began to take care of myself. I had to, since there was no one there to take care of me.

The night I turned fourteen, I was taken out of my home by a man I thought I could trust. Mom was at work and I allowed the new father figure into the apartment since he had popped up a few times a week for over a month. He’d bring me food so I never thought anything about not letting him in. Mom would always let him in when she was here. Plus, it was my birthday and I didn’t want to be alone like the year before.

I was at the sink, filling my glass with some water when he came up behind me and grabbed me around my neck, nearly chocking me. The glass I was filling with water shattered as it hit the floor. I didn’t realize this man could be so cruel. I knew he had some dirty thoughts, just by the way he would look at my mom, and how he said things with a glint in his eye.

I struggled, kicking and screaming. I was able to get out of his hold, as I bit his hand that he used to try to silence my screaming. I hastily used a chair to block his path. It didn’t deter him long, as he caught up to me when I reached the door. He then poked a needle into my neck.

When I awoke sometime later I was in a cell of some sort. The walls were filthy from who knows what. It was dark and damp and cold. Surprisingly, I didn’t cry or yell. I just sat there quietly and waited for someone to come to kill me. Killing me would have saved me a lot of pain. I often wished for death to take me while I was there.

For over three years I was held there. I was forced into submission. I was made into someone I didn’t want to be. It got harder and harder as the days passed to remember who I was. I lost my mind, my dignity, and my body.

My clothes were no longer mine. I no longer had much to eat, and I slept on a cot until it broke, then I slept on the cold cement floor. After so long, my body became numb, and I gave up hoping I’d ever get out. I no longer had any fight left in me. There was no point.

Waking up while being warm and laying on what felt like a cloud, frightened and confused me. The blanket that was covering me was warm. My body was sore; my throat on fire. My head thumped with my heartbeat. I could feel the warmth of the sunlight shine upon my face through the crack of the curtain. I wanted to open my eyes, to see the sun, but I couldn’t. Everything hurt. Please, death. Take me!

I heard the floor creek as someone came into the room where I was. I tried to keep my breathing even as the footsteps came closer to me. Of course, when a warm hand touched my forehead, I jumped a mile, instantly sitting up and trying to move as far as I could from the person. No one had touched me like that before, gentle and caring.

Not realizing how small of a bed I was on, or how high up from the floor, I ended up falling off of it hard onto the floor. My butt made a plunk sound. My hands were thrown behind me to help stop the fall.

“Well good mornin’,” spoke a man as he walked around the bed that had a purple comforter with black vines on it. His voice was filled with concern, but humor. The man had shoulder length hair that had a natural curl to it. His heart shaped face had some stubble growing in, and bright blue eyes. My eyes refused to move from his.

“You still have a fever, girl,” he spoke kindly as he kneeled down next to me. I’m sure my eyes were wide open staring at him. He slowly moved his hand to my upper arm and I flinched at the touch. “You need rest.”

Too tired and confused, I didn’t fight as the man gently lifted me up and laid me back down on the bed. He handed me a bottle of water, which I gladly chugged half of it right away.

“For now, you are to rest. I want you to sleep if you can. The bathroom is the opened door across the room right over there,” he pointed to the direction the bathroom was. “And you are welcome to use the shower to get cleaned up. I will bring some food that will hopefully get you stronger to get over this illness you have. Once you are feeling stronger, I will go over the rules of this house and what I expect from you,” he said quietly but in a way I knew to obey what he said. He handed me one red pill, Advil, and I swallowed it gladly.

“I put some clothes on the counter that you can put on after washing up. I will be back in a little bit to check on you and change your sheets,” he said with a Texan accent.

After he left, I looked around the room. I sat on the twin sized bed that I at first thought was just on the floor. On both sides were end tables with a simple touch lamp. Across the room was the door that lead out to the hallway. Beside the door was a four shelf bookcase. On the right side of the room was a window with closed dark curtains with just a sliver a light shining through. There was also a four drawer dresser that was cherry colored that matched the rest of the furniture.

On the left side, there were two doors; one was opened that lead to the bathroom while the other was shut. I would have to guess that was where the closet was.

Slowly, I got up off the bed and made my way towards the bathroom, craving a warm shower. I was only allowed to bath at the place I was kept once a month, if I was lucky, in cold water.

The bathroom was huge. A sink and counter were to my left, the toilet next to that. On the left was a built in shelf that held towels and a few bottles of shampoos and lotions. A huge tub and shower sat in the corner. The tiled floor was warm on my toes as I made my way over.

I stripped my dirty gown off before turning on the water and I watched it as the temperature rose. Once the water was warm, almost too warm, I stepped in and closed the dark gray curtain. The water poured over me, washing the filth away. The water was a grayish brown as it drained.

Spotting the shampoo, I began to wash my hair. I washed it three times to make sure I was able to get as much dirt and grim out that I could. I washed my entire body until the water ran clean. I also put a bunch of conditioner in my hair hoping to lessen the tangles.

When the water grew cold, I sadly shut it off. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me when I stepped out onto the equally white bath mat. I put on a pair of gray yoga pants and a black shirt that were laying on the counter. They were big, but clean and warm; a lot better than that gown I was forced to wear for over three years. I never wanted to see that filthy thing if I had anything to say about it.

“I’ll brush your hair while we talk a little,” the man said as I was putting the towel back up on the hook by the shower. I jumped at his voice. How long had he been there?

“I just got here, girl,” he said as he saw my wide eyes. He didn’t raise his voice, keeping it low and smooth. “Now, come take a seat, please.” He went and sat on the bed, which now had clean sheets on it, and a green checkered comforter folded back.

Schooling my face, I ignored the mirror as I walked back into the room. The man sat on the bed, towards the middle, so I had more than enough room to sit in front of him. He had a brush in his hand that he was playing with as he watched me. He wore checkered flannel pj pants and a dark gray t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

“Come sit,” he demanded gently as he patted the spot in front of him.

I obeyed and sat up on the bed, stiff and unsure. My own mother stopped doing my hair once I turned seven. I didn’t know what to expect. I was used to knowing what would happen to me before last night had happened in my predictable life. I had known I would be abused, yelled at and forced to do things I once never thought I would ever have to do.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said as I stiffly sat in front of him. He slowly began to brush my brown hair, being extremely gentle with the tangled mess. I knew it was a mess, as I didn’t get to brush it often. I would run my fingers through it once in a while if I had enough energy to.

“What is your name?” he asked, almost too quiet for me to hear.

“Isabella, sir,” I answered just as quiet as I stared at the wall across the room blankly. My voice came out hoarse.

“Isabella what?”

“Isabella Maria Swan, sir,” I half whispered half cried. Master Aro loved it when he made me guess what he wanted, and I usually guessed wrong, and was punished for it. I expected some sort of punishment from this man.

“No need to cry, sweet girl,” he whispered as he leaned in towards my hair. “I wasn’t clear about what I wanted, therefore you won’t be punished for my mistake. You won’t ever be punished in my house.” Moving back, he continued on the work on my hair. “I am Jasper Whitlock, but if anyone asks, most people know me as Jasper Hale. You are to address me as sir, or Jasper, or even Mr. Hale, unless otherwise told.

“You are welcome to take a shower every day if you’d like,” he finished, beginning to braid my hair. His voice was quiet and calm, with a slight Texan accent, but was well hidden.

By now, being in the company of a man, usually meant he would demand my services in some sort of way. I wasn’t the best at some of the things the men wanted from me, but I tried the best I could so I had less to be punished for on most days. But this man, Jasper, didn’t seem to want anything from me. Could it be because I was sick?

“All done,” Jasper said with a smile in his voice. He slowly got up off the bed and I automatically ducked my head down. I wasn’t allowed to make eye contact without permission when I was under Master Aro’s watch. I heard him sigh, like he was disappointed about something.

“You still have a fever, Isabella,” he said as he felt my forehead with the back of his hand. “Rest. Try to sleep some more. I will bring some soup up after bit.”

I simply nodded as I hastily moved to lay my head down on the pillow that I had been sleeping on before. He smiled sadly at me while saying, “You obey very well. Now rest.” He made sure I was tucked in snugly before dimming the lights and leaving the room, keeping the door cracked open an inch or two. Tears sprung to my eyes at the care he had shown towards me.

My eyes closed on their own, much easier than I had thought they would. I had never been allowed to sleep so much, no matter how sick I was. Surprisingly, I had only been sick only a few times, while I had been held in the cell, but not nearly this bad. My entire body hurt. I could feel my body wanting to cough, but I did my best to not allow it to, so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.

~~~  
Jasper  
Plopping down in my black leather chair, I held my head in my hands. The girl, Isabella, was so lost to the pain and abuse that she had suffered. I could tell she had no idea how much pain she held inside of herself. I wasn’t sure how long she was in that awful place, but knew it was longer than anyone else that was sold last night. From her submissive personality and reactions, I knew it would be a hard road to get her back to what once her normal self. She would never be back to normal really, but I would do everything in my power to help her find out who she can be now.

I could also tell that she felt like crap and was really confused. She did a good job at hiding her feelings, but her eyes were like a window to her soul. She still had a low grade fever and I knew her throat was sore as she had trouble talking and swallowing. If her temperature grew warmer by the end of the day, I would be calling my father to come check on her. I’d have to call him soon anyways so I could get a checkup done and documented.

I had changed the sheets on her bed then called my mother, while the girl took a shower as I didn’t have a whole lot of food she’d be able to eat without any issues. Plus, I was hardly at home lately with my demanding job.

Isabella. She really was a pretty girl. Extremely underweight and pale from lack of food and sunlight; she was a tiny thing. Her head was just below my shoulders. I wasn’t sure how old she was, as I couldn’t trust what that auctioneer had spoken.

Groaning, I opened my FBI agent program on my Mac and entered her name into the search engine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Isabella

A few hours later, I was woken by someone sitting on the bed, smoothing my hair back from my forehead. Groggily, I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Jasper in front of me. I blinked again, not understanding why he woke me up. Did he want me to service him? If so, why couldn’t he just stick his dick wherever he wanted it?

“Time to rise and shine,” he smiled. “My mother is getting a bowl of soup ready for you.”

Huh? Food? 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position wrapping my arms around my knees. The lamp closest to me was turned on, making a soft glow around the room. It looked dark through the curtain that covered the window.

“I would have woken you sooner, but you looked so peaceful and I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I am not entirely sue what you were required to do while you were kept in that place, but between your illness and that, you needed the extra sleep.”

I remained silent, looking at the place my toes were under the covers as I tried to keep tears from my eyes as my throat felt like it was on fire. My body felt like I had been ran over by a truck . . . three times or more.

“Are you feeling any better?” Jasper asked, ducking his head down to try to meet my eyes. 

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. I felt worse, but at least my head wasn’t pounding right now. 

“As of right now, I recommend lots of rest until you are better. Your fever isn’t as high, but you kept coughing while you slept, so after you eat I will be having you take some meds that will hopefully kick this bug out of your system,” he stated, laying a hand softly over my own that were wrapped tightly around my knees.

“Hello, dear,” greeted a women as she came strolling into the room. I kept my position, but saw her frown from the edge of my vision. Her clothes were laid back and simple for this late hour. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I made one of Jasper’s favorite soups. I didn’t bring much up, just to be sure you liked it and Jasper said you probably wouldn’t be able to handle much at one time anyways.

“Anyways, here’s some soup,” she said, putting a steaming bowl for soup in my sight. 

Slowly, I moved my arms from around my knees. I grabbed the bowl, afraid it’d be taken away from me. Marcus would do that constantly, and I learned to just wait it out most of the time. 

“Thank you, mam’,” I whispered, looking up at her through my eye lashes. She had shoulder length caramel colored hair and warm green eyes. Her face was familiar, but I couldn’t place where I may have seen her before. With my cloudy thinking, I probably wouldn’t be able to anyways at the time. 

“Oh, none of that nonsense. Call me Esme,” the women smiled. 

I merrily nodded as I began to eat the warm food after Jasper told me to eat. The soup was warm and soothing along my throat. 

“Esme is my adoptive mother,” Jasper said. “She will be staying here with you tomorrow while I have a few meetings I have to go to. I expect you to rest. You can watch TV, read, or just sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” I answered as I finished off the bowl of soup. 

“Here’s some night quill that will hopefully let you sleep better. Esme will be here when you wake up, and I will check on you a few more times, I’m sure,” Jasper spoke, taking the empty bowl from my hands. 

“Okay,” I said through a yawn once I swallowed the medicine and got a good drink from the bottle of water. Esme then helped me to lay down and tucked back into the bed. It didn’t take long for my body to sink into the mattress. 

**  
Jasper  
I had told my mother, Esme Cullen, as much as I could about the girl that would be staying here in my home. I’m sure my mom didn’t entirely believe my explanation, but didn’t push. Of course, I then had to make her promise to not it slip in any way on who I was working undercover for. I knew my parents would be safe, since Aro wouldn’t be able to tie anyone to me from the documents I had forged before I started this job. 

Isabella Swan’s father was good friends with my parents until his death five years ago. Isabella had been to my parents’ house many times before they had moved shortly before the death of Charlie. 

“That poor girl,” Esme said, shaking her head. “I knew I should have pressed harder on Renee to let her stay with me after her father passed.”

Mom knew I had meetings that morning; it was already five when I finally woke the sleeping girl up, so she offered to stay with her. I made her promise to not say anything to Isabella, as I had to try to keep the findings to myself and my partners on this undercover job. I didn’t want to leave the girl alone anyways, not with her being so sick. 

Once at the office, I briefly explained to Emmett and my boss, Peter, about my findings, along with giving them the papers that I had my father put together as her tending physician. 

“I think you should be taken off this case,” Peter said, looking at me. “I’ll move you to a safe house, and take Isabella into another safe house across the country.”

“Absolutely not,” I stated. “I can’t just leave, or they will know something is up. Plus, she’s too sick to go anywhere as it is.”

“But you know her,” Peter glared at me. I wasn’t going to back down. I had to stay. For myself and the girl. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not backing down on this case. I’ve worked way too much on it for you to just drop me off like trash.”

“Fine. But if your emotions get involved, you will be shipped out, got it,” Peter said, not removing his eyes from mine. 

“Yes, sir,” I said. I hated how he could bring me, a dom, down into a submissive place. Sighing, I bid my goodbye to head back home to my feverish girl. 

My mom called me on the way home, telling me she had asked my father to come take a look at the girl. She was filled with concern over the one she once felt like a daughter to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
Bella  
A week had passed where I was in and out of sleep. Every time I awoke, most of the time in a coughing fit, either Jasper or Esme, sometimes both, were there, comforting me. I was so used to taking care of myself that I always expected to wake back up in the cell. I kept having dreams of what I was forced to live through over and over. The times I woke up coughing, the two watchers made sure I could catch my breath before having me drink water or warm tea and honey. They made sure I ate some sort of soup at least twice a day, even going as far as spoon feeding me. 

By the fifth day, my fever and sore throat were gone, but the coughing seemed to grow worse by the hour, and so did my nightmares. Jasper kept giving me medicine, hoping it would help calm me, but it never seemed to. Everything began to blur together. 

On day eight, I woke up by myself, finally being able to breathe without hacking up a lung. The dull sunlight lit the room as the window was opened a little bit, letting in fresh air. I could faintly hear voices out in the hall, but couldn’t tell who they were. 

I stretched my cramped body out, happy I was only stiff and no longer achy. My nose was only a little stuffy, and my chest wasn’t as tight as it had been previous days. I was tired, but felt more rested. 

I could feel my hair sticking to my face and neck, and my entire body felt gross with sweat, but I was too scared to get up or move too much as I wasn’t sure what was expected of me. 

When I brought my hand up to my face to rub my crusted eyes, I noticed I had a needle taped into my vein on the back of my hand. When did that happen? I just stared at it forgetting about everything else for a moment. I couldn’t remember what had happened the past week, but I remembered a lot of coughing and voices. 

“Sorry about the IV,” Jasper said as he entered the room. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark blue shirt. His hair was down to just above his shoulders in a wave. He looked tired, but seemed to be happy that I was awake. “I had my father check you over a couple days ago since you weren’t getting better. He said you have strep and bronchitis. He started an IV full of fluids and antibiotics. With how you lived for so long, he was surprised you weren’t sicker, but was also afraid of how fast you could go downhill without the proper treatment.

“Since you are on the mend, my father can remove the IV, but you will still have to take meds until the infection is out of your body,” he stated. “Once you have it out, you can take a shower and get some food into you.”

“Okay, sir,” I spoke. My voice was hoarse and scratchy. 

“Good to see you awake, child,” greeted a man with slick back blond hair. His face was opened and warm as he looked me over. He wore a white shirt under an opened blue checkered button up shirt with a pair of jeans. His light blue eyes shown with trust and compassion. Like Esme, I felt like I knew this man. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he took ahold of my wrist, checking my heart rate before proceeding to remove the IV. He was gentle as he removed it and put a Band-Aid over the spot. He didn’t touch me more than was necessary. 

“Better, sir,” I said, trying to keep my eyes down from his. My training was slowly kicking back in.

“Good to hear,” the man smiled. He stepped back a few steps, giving me more than enough room to be able to get up. I could feel him staring at me though.

“Go take a shower. I will get some clothes for you while you are in there and set them on the counter. When you are done, I will do your hair and then you will eat some food,” Jasper stated gently before he stood and allowed me to get up. His voice wasn’t demanding, or stern, but calm and opened. I was used to the how rough men usually spoke to me. 

I slowly made my way off the bed, trying my best to ignore the eyes that watched. I knew they were worried as I still wasn’t completely recovered yet. I noticed my clothes were different than the ones I had last known to be on me. My shorts were a little too big but they were cute with white and pink hearts. The tank top fit me perfectly. I had to wonder who changed me though. I knew my body was covered in scars, even with most of the bruises likely healed by now.

My bear feet touched the soft cream carpet. My body was stiff, sore and weak from the lack of use and all the coughing I had done. It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle; I had suffered like this for four years already.

Once I reached the bathroom, I went pee first as my bladder had made itself known painfully. 

Once the water was warmed up, I stepped in and a cleaned my body from head to toe. It felt just as great as the last time I got to take one. My stiffness slowly went away. 

Once finished, I found the clothes Jasper had put on the counter easily. A simple bra and underwear along with a dark pink yoga pants with a flower design along the side. There was also a light pink tank top and a long sleeved shirt to put over it. 

Jasper once again, sat on the bed like last time. He smiled gently, almost sadly in a way at me as I reached the bed. I sat on the edge, too worn out to keep my body on alert let my shoulders sag.

He began to gently brush out my wet hair. It wasn’t as tangled this time, since it was still in a braid before. I found it soothing once again, and would have purred if I had the ability to. 

“All done,” he stated after he had once again braided my hair in a French twist. 

“Thank you, sir,” I replied. 

“Not a problem, darlin’,” he mumbled. “Now, how ‘bout we go downstairs and eat some food.” He made his way off the bed, and I followed him, knowing the statement was more of a command than anything else. He gently led me by the hand, but walked slower so I was able to easily keep up.

The hallway was lined with beautiful pictures of nature. I didn’t stop to look too closely, but would love to if I got the chance to do so sometime later. If I was even allowed to stay here. I had no idea what this man had planned for me. He could very well turn around and sell me again since I was now heathy. Well, at least heathier than I was when he bought me.

The carpet, same cream colored as the bedroom, was soft and clean against my feet. In the house I grew up, the carpet was pretty dirty, no matter how hard my mother tried to keep it clean. 

I followed the man down the wide stairs that led to an open entryway with more pictures, and a sort of western style table near the main doors. A few of the pictures were of nature, a tree in a dry field, mountains, and a sunset. 

“This way,” he stated, rounding the corner towards the right. 

I instantly came into what was the kitchen. It was massive. All the counters were white-ish marble with the cupboards a dark cherry oak. The floor was a dark rock tile. The appliances were stainless steel. 

“Go sit,” he said as he nodded towards the table round oak table that seated four. The chairs were high backed, and fitted with dark red cushions. 

I walked slowly, as my body wasn’t up to moving as fast as my brain knew it should, to the table. I took a seat, not sure which one I was to sit at. 

Jasper brought two bowls of soup that were steaming to the table right as I sat down. There was potatoes, corn, stew meat, and a beef broth. Taking a little sip of the juice, I found that I liked the flavor. It wasn’t too salty like I expected. The potatoes were soft and delicious. It also felt nice against my dry throat.

“I have a packet for you to look over tomorrow once you are more rested. I don’t expect you to be up to reading it and thinking clearly right now with you still recovering. The packet will include a list of things I expect from you, along with a list of things I would like, but are up to you if you want to do them,” Jasper spoke as we both ate. He ate much faster than I did, as I was trying to not make it look like I was starving. “I do expect you to be able to communicate with me with any issues or concerns you have. I know most of the things will take time, and understanding on my part, but it’s all for you. Everything I do is to help you.”

“Yes, sir,” I replied, keeping my eyes down.

“I also have a list of ways you will be punished if a situation calls for it. I know little about what you went through, but I have a good guess. I made the packet with you in mind, as you are used to being treated as a sex slave. I can guarantee that you will be treated with respect in this house, and among my family and friends. I do not require any sexual service of any kind from you. Maybe later when you are in the right mind set, we can discuss it then,” he continued. “Rose, my sister-in-law, will be a wonderful person for you to talk to. She has gone through something similar to what you have, but for not nearly as long.”

“Rose?” I asked, more to myself than the man that sat across from me. I knew a girl names Rose that was in the place I was at. She was made to watch while I serviced a man for giving her to Master Aro as a ‘gift’. 

“Do you know her?” Jasper asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched me for any indication. 

“I think so. . . sir,” I answered, glancing at him. “I didn’t know many others there, but a Rose watched when I sucked a man’s cock.”

“I see. . . Well, I guess we will find out a few days when she comes by then,” Jasper said. “Are you done?”

“I guess so, sir,” I answered. My soup was long gone. I wished for more and refused to ask. 

“What about some TV then,” he suggested, standing up and taking my bowl and his to the sink. 

“If it pleases you, sir,” I replied awkwardly. 

“Okay, the sir thing is going a little too far. You don’t have to say it all the time, alright,” he sighed. 

“Okay . . .” 

Shaking his head, he led the way from the kitchen to the living room that was on the other side of the entryway. The room had black leather furniture, a big coffee table that was cherry oak with storage underneath, two end tables between the couch, loveseat, and chair. A sixty inch flat screen TV was mounted on the wall in front of the soft looking couch. 

Jasper sat on the couch, watching and waiting for what I would do. I stood there, not knowing what place to pick. He had said this house would not be anything like I previously known, but that didn’t help on knowing what I should pick. 

Undecided, I made my way towards Jasper and kneeled at his feet. It was easier than having to pick a place. I would love to curl up in the big oversized chair with a book and a blanket, or even sit on the couch on the other side. 

He gently ran his fingers along my braided hair. As he moved his hand towards my chin, I couldn’t help but learn into his palm and closing my eyes. His touch was so much warmer than the men that touched me before now. I felt a connection of some sort to him, drawing me more into him, feeling almost like we were one. 

“Although I like you kneeling for me, now really isn’t the time,” he stated calmly. “How about you come up here and sit with me.” He patted the seat next him.

I instantly stood up and sat down on the couch. My body sunk into the cushions, as it was almost as soft as the bed I had been allowed to sleep in. Jasper pulled me by the shoulders so I was leaning against him. His warmth and old spice smell soothed my nerves that I had. It was at that moment that I felt like I was having a déjà vu. I couldn’t remember where, but I knew that smell. My father never wore it, but there was a blurry shadowed image that I couldn’t quite figure out who it was. 

Lost in thought, I jumped when a cell phone began to ring with some sort of loud song. Jasper rubbed my arm with the end of his fingers to calm me as he turned the TV to mute. I didn’t even noticed that he turned it on. How long had I been lost in thought?

“Hello,” Jasper answered. “How did she find out?” His voice stayed calmed, even though his posture became stiff.

“Okay,” he continued. “I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, mom.” He hung his phone up, sighing deeply. Turning to me, he spoke, “I’m sorry, but I have a family issue that needs to be dealt with. You can either stay here and watch TV, or go head up to bed. I shouldn’t be too long, but you also don’t need to wait up.”

Kissing the top of my head, he then stood up and proceeded to make sure he had his phone before making his way to the entry way where he had left his shoes and coat. After telling me he shouldn’t be long, once again, he closed the door behind him after giving me a look that spoke louder than words: he didn’t want to leave me. 

I was never a fan of being alone. I hated the past three years, even with the lack of hope that I would ever get out or be found. I missed my parents, still not knowing if I would ever see my mom again. I didn’t even know if she was still alive, or if she even tried to look for me. 

Not knowing what to do, as the TV held no attention to me, I walked through the down stairs - more like paced. The house was clean; the dishes were already in the dishwasher. I wasn’t sure if there were certain rooms that I was not allowed to enter, or if there was certain services I wouldn’t be permitted to do. 

Passing the heavy wooden door for the third time, I decided I would just kneel and wait for Mr. Hale to come back. There was no way I would be able to sleep if I tried. Kneeling a few feet from the door, I laced my hands behind my back with my head down. I could keep this position for at least an hour and half without showing any signs of discomfort. I could easily move my hands to be in front of me if I had to.

I was not used to such quiet. While I was kept in that dark place, I could always hear some sort of noise. Let it be yelling, groaning, crying, and even an occasional gunshot. Being here in this nice warm house, the quiet was so . . . . quiet. 

“Please, let me go,” I sobbed as I was shoved to my knees in front of the man that would be holding my life in his hands. 

“Ah, but I can’t, my sweets,” the man laughed. His hair was in need of a wash or two. “I am the man of this place, and everyone answers to me. I wanted you, so therefore, I will get you.”

“Please . . .” I begged. My hands were still tied behind my back. Marcus stood behind me, refusing to answer anything I asked, or demanded. 

“You are now mine, and you will learn to not speak unless spoken to, my sweet,” the man spoke, as he walked around his desk and up to where I was kneeling. “I am Maser Aro, and you will give me the respect I earn from scum like you.” With that, he slapped my check, making the noise of skin against skin echo across the room. I cried out in pain and shock. 

Aro laughed, before pulling me back up to the correct kneeling position. “When I enter a room, you are to be in this stance. Eyes down, knees shoulder with apart, and hand behind your back. If you are not, you will be punished.”

My breath began to come in heavy pants as the memories began to come forth. My palms began to sweat, and I rubbed them on my pant legs. I took a few deep breaths in, hoping that the panic would not proceed. That was the only time Aro ever touched me. 

I was on my knees with my head pulled back by my hair. Master Aro stood off to the side, watching with a gleeful look. Marcus stood in front of me, while one hand held onto my hair. He had his pants unzipped and down a little ways so his hard dick was standing straight up. 

“Now, open that mouth of yours. I can’t wait to feel the heat around me, sucking me until I shoot down your throat,” Marcus moaned as he used his other hand and forced my mouth open by squeezing my cheeks in. 

When my mouth was opened wide enough, he shoved his erect penis into my mouth, causing to me gag as he hit the back of my throat. 

I had learned to stop most of my panic attacks, due to the fact that Master Aro loved to punish me for them. He’d force one of his men to beat me, or use me in a certain way, and sometimes both if he was in a certain mood. 

I could feel the binds that were almost permanently around my hands those first few month. Of course, if I had only obeyed and not try to run every chance I got, I may have had a few less bruises and cracked ribs. 

The men were not gentle at all. I don’t think they even knew what the word meant with how they handled me and the others. 

Apparently I didn’t do a good enough job giving Marcus my first blow job, because after his grunting and groaning and shooting his cum down my throat, I was shoved backwards, barely catching myself on my tied hands. 

“You’re worthless!” Marcus snarled as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Your mother was better.”

He then kicked me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. 

That wasn't the last time. I had been forced to practice blow jobs for days on end, until it was perfected to what they deemed to be the best.

Rocking back and forth, my heart felt like it was going to beat out my chest. I covered my face with my hands and nearly touched my knees that were still on the floor as I stayed in the kneeling position. 

The front door opened, letting in a wave of cold air and I shivered, but otherwise ignored it, trying to stop my fast breathing and rising emotions. 

The first time I panicked was right after I was released from the burning rope and shut in what I would be calling my home for years to come. I was worried about my mom; worrying about finding a way out of this hell. I refused to let these men have their way with my body without a fight. And I would fight. I would fight till my last dying breath.

“Oh honey,” spoke a female voice quietly nearby. The presence of another slowly brought me back to the present. “Come on. Up you get.”

The woman gently pulled me up and I didn’t fight. I was tired, and sore and scared. All my fight had long been beaten out of me. 

I removed my hands from my face and ended up wrapping them around my middle. I could feel my ribs cry out in pain from the pressure, but it was better than the blackness that wanted to take over. I was led to the couch where the lady sat down, and pulled me to where my head lay in her lap. My tears continued, but she made no move or worry about them. Instead, she took my braided hair out and began to run her fingers through my brown locks. 

Surprisingly, my breaths began to even out and my tears stopped. My heart beat slowly clamed and I stared blankly at the table in front of me. 

I jumped when a blanket was laid over my body and that’s when I noticed the shaking. My legs were pulled up to my chest and my teeth were chattering.

“It’s okay,” the girl spoke, not stopping her fingers. “It’s only Emmett. You’re freezing.”

“S . . . s. . . sorry,” I stuttered out. 

“Don’t worry, Bella,” she shushed. 

“Rose, baby? I’m gonna go give Jaz a call,” spoke the one named Emmett quietly from where he stood behind the couch.

“Okay, Em,” she replied just as quiet. “Why were you panicking, Bella?” she then asked me.

“Too quiet,” I whispered as my body began to warm. “No one here.”

“The TV was on,” she pointed out. “But I can understand. I had a few attacks the first few weeks, and I was there for less than a week. I couldn’t stand to be touched, or to be alone with just my mind. I hated it. Of course, my life wasn’t much better before my boyfriend sold me to Aro and his crew.”

“I saved her, though,” Emmett spoke as he plopped into the chair closest to us. “Took me two months before I could touch her, and six months to earn her trust, but we’ve made it this far.”

“And my love,” Rose whispered with a smile. 

“That too,” Emmett laughed awkwardly. “Anyways, Jasper should be back within the hour. We should have been here before he left.”

After a few minutes of silence between the three of us, Emmett grabbed the remote from the coffee table where Jasper had left it, and changed the channel. I closed my eyes, too tired to keep them opened any longer as I enjoyed the soothing feeling of Rose playing with me hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Jasper   
I really didn’t want to leave Bella, but when my mother called near panic, I didn’t have much choice. I figured Isabella would be okay by herself for a few minutes and I would call my brother once I was in the car. 

After briefly explaining to Bella that I had an issue I had to attend to, I shoved my feet into my well-worn shoes and grabbed my keys and stepped out of the door. I briefly looked back at her, which caused my heart to feel heavy. She sat there on the couch, looking small and lost. I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone, but I had to go and taking her with me was out of the question. 

Once in the car and backing out of the spot I had parked a few days ago, I called my brother, 

“What’s up bro!” he answered on the fourth ring. He was always the happy person out of the two of us. 

“Really? Do you have to shout?” I asked, but couldn’t help but smile. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

“Sure,” he answered. 

“Can you go check on Bella and take Rose with you. Mom called and said Renee showed up and wants some answers,” I spoke.

“Yep. I’ve been waiting to see little Izzy again,” he replied with a smile.

I knew he’d be disappointed, since the girl he remembered is not the same in any way, not after what she’s been through. 

“Just be careful, please. She’s not like you remember her to be like before her disappearance,” I warned, hoping that he wouldn’t be hurt. 

“Yeah, I gotcha, Jasper,” he said sadly. 

The day I brought the girl home, I did a search of her name in the data base. I was surprised by what I had found. The girl had been kidnapped from her home while her mother worked the night shift. It was Isabella’s fourteenth birthday. The house was a disaster, showing signs of struggle but no fingerprints of who had taken the young girl. 

There was no leads to who had taken her, or where she was possibly taken to. Knowing where I found her, I could only imagine what kind of abuse she suffered through. She was missing without a trace for over three years. 

I read through the interviews of her mother, mother’s boyfriend, and the neighbors, but no one knew anything about what had happened. They each had clear alibies, and no one was considered a suspect. 

After finding out who she was, I had to contact my boss, who was surprised about my findings, but told me and my partner to keep this information to ourselves as much as possible until the case could be closed. I had my father document everything down for me to keep for records of how she was physically and wrote down my own ideas on how she was mentally. We would need the proof later on when the case could be taken to court. 

When my boss had found out that I knew who this girl was, he almost pulled me off the case and put me onto a plane to a safe house across the county. I was able to talk him out of it just barely. 

I was scared out of my mind when I came back late that afternoon and mom told me she was coughing, and could hardly move through the pain. I called my dad instantly. That week was the longest week in my life so far. I hated seeing this girl so sick and weak. I was by her side as much as I possibly could be.

I grew up with the bright eyed girl who wasn’t afraid of anything and always spoke her mind. We were close as cousins. Esme and Renee were best friends growing up and would get both of our family’s together regularly. Isabella was nine years younger than myself, so she was like a little sister who drove me nuts most of the time. She’d follow me everywhere, asking me question after question or just talking non-stop. My younger brother who was five years younger than me, wanted the pretty girl to follow him around and drove my parents crazy with complaints. But when she would follow him, then he’d pick on her constantly. 

The get togethers grew farther apart as we grew older. Mom began to work more hours as the homeless shelters around town, and my brother and I began to get into sports.

When we heard about Charlie’s death, we dropped everything to help Bella and Renee, even offering them to the space above the garage at my parents’ home. Renee declined, even though my parents knew that where they lived wasn’t the best place. 

I went off to college and entered the FBI department with Emmett following shortly behind me a year later. Our first cases were easy and we gained upper positions pretty fast.

When we found out about Bella’s disappearance, we were forbidden to look into the case, or to be a part of it. Of course, Emmett didn’t listen and looked into the file anyways. At that time, they didn’t have much information on the case, or had the interviews yet in. He found out they were ruling the case as a runaway. 

I didn’t think it was the normal runaway, since I had seen a fair share of them. I couldn’t say anything since we were not allowed to be on the case. 

When my mother called, saying that Renee knew the girl was found and wanted answers, I knew I would have to come up with something to tide her over. I wanted to know who told her that Isabella was found, as only a handful knew. 

Noticing I was now at my childhood home, I looked at my phone. Emmett was used to me not really saying anything in regards to ending calls, so I wasn’t surprised that he had hung up on me while I was lost in the past. 

Looking at the house with almost all the lights on downstairs, I took a deep breath before I made my way out of the car. 

“Jasper,” my mother spoke, relieved. She pulled me into a tight hug as I closed the front door behind me. “I tried to get her to see that I didn’t know anything,” she whispered near my ear. 

“I’ll handle it,” I said before my mom release me and I entered more into the house. 

“Good to see you, Mrs. Swan,” I greeted as I entered the living room. The living room was laid out in a similar way as my own, but in lighter colors. The walls were painted a dark blue color, making the oak and white furniture stand out more. 

The girl’s mother sat on the white couch clenching a tissue in her hands. She looked older than the last time I had seen her a few months ago. Her dull gray eyes were red and puffy from her crying. Her face had more wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. As a teenager, I always thought that Renee was in her twenties instead of late thirties. Her light blond hair had a few gray strands as it was pulled into a sloppy pony tail.

“So is it true? Has my baby been found?” she cried as her eyes pleaded for me to give her the information she wanted so desperately. 

“I’m not at the liberty to say,” I said sadly as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and leaned against the doorframe between the living room and entryway. “You know I’m not on that case. And who told you this?” 

“Marcus knows a guy who told him,” she answered. “You dug up information once before. You can do it again. I need to know where my daughter is. Please,” she begged, leaning forward, still clutching the white tissue.

I could understand her need for answers, as any parent would want to know. 

“I didn’t know she was found until late this afternoon and since I know her, and you, I have not been given any information on where she is, or how she is doing,” I spoke calmly. “But my first thought when I did see the case file, she was not a simple runaway. My guess is that she’s been put into witness protection because no one has been found on her kidnapping.”

“Can’t you get Emmett to ask around and get this information? Or have him hack into the system to find out where she’s at?” she nearly sobbed. I could tell there was something behind her reasoning, other than her wanting her daughter back.

“No, I can’t. He nearly lost his badge the last time and he won’t risk it again,” I stated. 

“But I want to see my daughter!” she cried. 

“I know you do, and you will. You just have to be patient,” my father spoke calmly as he walked into the room, patting me on my shoulder on his way past. He was still in his blue work scrubs.

My phone began to ring, and I excused myself to answer it in another room. I was relieved to get away from the grieving woman. Why hadn’t my mother called Emmett instead?

“Yeah?” I answered, seeing my brother calling. 

“Yo, Jazz man,” he greeted.

“I’m busy, Emmett,” I sighed, wanting to finish getting Renee to drop the subject of wanting information. I rubbed at my eyes with my free hand.

“What were you thinking leaving her alone? It was only fifteen minutes, but she was lost in her mind,” he nearly shouted. 

“I thought she’d be okay. I expected her to just go to bed,” I stated, running a hand over my face roughly.

“Well, she didn’t. She was sitting by the door on her knees waiting for you to return in a full out panic. You should have called me before you left the house,” he stated, lowering his voice as his anger dissolved from his voice. “You’re lucky Rose came with me, Jasper. I have no idea how to handle women; Rose was bad enough.”

“Yeah,” I replied at a loss for words. I knew he hated crying women, as he’d called me a few times the last few months about Rose’s tears. “Did she say anything?”

“No,” he laughed sadly. “She panicked more when I tried to get near her. Took my Rosie a good ten minutes to get her to calm down enough to move up off the floor.”

“Tell her thank you for me,” I said.

“You can tell her yourself,” he replied. “And are you sure that is girl is our Bella? She’s so skinny . . . . and sad.”

“Yeah it is. The DNA test results are a match,” I answered quietly so I wouldn’t have to worry about being overheard. “I hope to be back soon once I can get Renee calmed down.”

“Alright bro, bye.” Emmett ended the call. 

Walking back to the living room, I found my parents sitting on the loveseat and Renee sitting in the same spot she was before. She held her hands in her lap and kept sniffing. She looked up when I re-entered the room. 

“So, can you find some info on my baby? Please Jasper?” she begged with sad eyes.

“I’ll see what I can do. I won’t be able to find her location, but I can hopefully get something on how she is doing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my guest I left at my home,” I said, hoping to pacify her for the time being. 

I bid my parents goodbye and dad walked out with me. The sun was just beginning to set. 

“Thank you son,” he stated once we were outside. “Esme couldn’t figure out a way to get her to calm down, and there was an emergency at the Hospital I couldn’t get out of.

“I know it’s not my place to say this, but Renee is living with a Marcus now, to save money, and the girl spoke of someone with the same name while she was sick.”

“I will look into it. Thank you dad,” I said before I made my way to the car. I shot Emmett a text letting him know I was on my way home. 

When I got back, I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn’t wake Isabella up if she was asleep by chance. But when I reached the living room, the scene made my heart break once again. This girl was the only one that could ever cause me this type of weakness. My girl was laying on Rose’s lap with an afghan blanket covering her as she lay there. Isabella’s eyes were closed. She looked worse than when I had left her. What had I done?

Emmett sat in the chair closest to the door. He was looking at the TV but I could tell from his face that we was worried. 

I patted him on his upper arm, drawing his attention away from wherever his mind was at. I then walked to the couch, crouching down next to Isabella right as her eyes slowly opened into a dazed look. Her brown eyes were filled with nothing, almost blank. She had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for any longer. 

“Hey there,” I said to her, letting some of my southern accent come through. “You ready to go to bed, so we can let Emmett and Rose go home?”

Instead of answering me, she only blinked. I yearned to see that little girl that was bright eyed and full of ideas reappear.

“I’m sorry for making you be in a position where you were left alone and afraid. I didn’t think clearly,” I said, keeping my hands to myself, even though I wanted to pull her into a tight hug and never let her go. 

“She’ll be okay,” Rose spoke softly. “Give her some time and show her that you’re not mad.”

“Oh, I can’t be mad; it was my fault,” I said, running the back of my hand down the side of her face. She closed her eyes at the contact. “Now let’s get you to bed, Isabella.”

“She likes to be called Bella,” Rose said as I went to lift her up in my arms to carry her to bed. It was early, but she was beyond tired. 

“Of course she does,” I smiled, remembering how she hated being called anything else while we were kids. I also knew that this was the Rose who was with my girl for a short time. 

Once I had the fragile girl in my arms, she buried her head into my shoulder and neck as her small hands clenched onto my shirt like her life depended on it. 

I vaguely heard my brother and soon to be sister in law make their way out of the house. I carried Bella up to my room, knowing she wouldn’t be up to being in her own bed by herself, plus I wanted to hold her until she felt safe. I attempted to lay her on my bed, but she clung to me tighter, if it was possible. 

“I won’t leave you, just laying you down on the bed,” I said gently. 

“Stay?” she cried, glancing up through her eyelashes at me. She had tears gathering in her eyes.

“Of course,” I answered, smiling tenderly at her.

She slowly released her hold on me so I could set her down. I watched her as she began to stiffen with wide eyes as she watched me. I took my shoes off and sat my phone and keys on the side table as my bedroom was sat up similar to hers. The only difference was instead of the light brown colors, my room was bathed in more gray colors, and I had a king size bed.

Once I was in bed, laying on my back with only the glow of a low light to fend off the darkness, I pulled the frighten girl closer to me where she instantly curled into my side. I had shed my shirt, so her soft warmth soaked into me even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Bella

The thumping of his heart reached my senses as I slowly woke up. My cheek lay pressed against Jasper’s chest, that at some point I had decided to use as a pillow during the night. His breaths were slow and even as he slept on. I think that was one of the most peaceful night’s sleep I had in years. I was warm and comfy, and surprisingly felt refreshed. I almost didn’t want to wake up and face reality. 

When I was rented out, the rooms that did have beds were not used as a source to sleep on. If I was lucky, the men would pass out after getting their fill and I would lay there, refusing to sleep as the sounds around me would continue on. It was almost worse than the dark and quiet when I was locked away. 

I have no idea how long I dozed, laying in Rose’s lap before he came back. I couldn’t recall what was said between the three, but Jasper seemed worried when I saw him in front of me. Despite what he felt, he picked me up, being gentle and carried me up to his room where I expected him to either leave me, or have his way with me like Marcus and the other handlers always did. I was left weak and tired. So I asked, almost cried even, for the man to stay even with the risk of him hurting me in anyway, just so I didn’t have to be left alone. He surprised me by getting into bed and pulling me to his side, instantly soothing my nerves. It hadn’t taken me long to fall asleep. 

I hid my feelings for so long, refusing to allow myself to feel anything at all, knowing it would hurt worse. I hated it, but couldn’t do anything about it. 

Glancing down, I saw the comforter tented a little. Feeling brave, and wanting to show the man I was thankful for everything so far: warm clothes, a bed to sleep in, and food. I gently and slowly moved my right hand down to his penis. Sometime during the night he’d shed his pants and only had thin boxes on where the tip of his penis was poking out of. Slowly, as not to wake him, I pushed the material down around him. I then made my way down so I could use my mouth, leaving the covers up over my head. 

Wanting to surprise him, I sucked on the tip before taking him fully into my mouth. He was very hard and thick by then. I sucked him, swiping my tongue on the underneath on the vein, which made him arch up and slide down my throat some. 

Pulling back a little, I tenderly nibbled him before taking him again, causing him to moan deep in his chest. I smiled, for once in my crappy life, happy and content. I hummed against his member, and his hand grabbed my head, fisting my hair but not too hard. Most men never cared if they hurt me, and I had grown used to the pain, and almost craved it some days. 

“Oh, sweet heaven,” Jasper moaned as I released him and sucked on his head again. He quickly used his other hand to pull back the blanket. I looked up at him through my eyelashes instantly. I could tell he wasn’t sure what to do; demand I stop or let me continue. His face was controlled, but his eyes shown with pure want and lust. 

Quickly before he could decide, I took him all the way in, hitting the back of my throat. I moaned around him, liking the hardness of him. I have never before liked to give blow jobs, but I would do it every day for this man here if he’d let me. Plus, it was a lot better than other things men had done to me before. 

Jasper’s hand tangled in my hair, giving into my ministrations and letting his bright blue eyes close as he took deep breaths. I moved my hand up to his boxers and played with his balls, rolling them softly. It caused him to mutter a soft ‘fuck’ as he exploded down my throat. I gladly swallowed everything he gave me. 

Pulling me off of him, he was breathless but spoke with authority, “Come back up here.” I obeyed, hoping I wouldn’t be in trouble. 

“Not that I can complain to such a great wake up call, you didn’t need to do that,” he said once I was back up near the pillows. “But, that was the best blow job ever.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice, sir,” I whispered near tears. Was I in trouble now?

“Oh, sweet girl, you are going to be hard to resist,” he mumbled as he kissed the top of my head. “I think you should get ready for breakfast. We have a few things we need to talk about, like how I expect you to act around here.”

“Yes, sir,” I said, not knowing how to respond otherwise. 

Slowly making my way off the bed and to my room across the hall, my fears grew. I didn’t know what would happen. Would I be punished? Would he make me go back to Aro?

After taking a shower and getting dressed in the clothes Jasper once again put on the counter, I made my way down to the kitchen. I finally had my nerves calmed, knowing if I had survived this long, I could make it through whatever he had in store for me. 

On the table sat two steaming bowls of oatmeal. He already sat with a bowl, watching me as I entered and took my own seat. He didn’t say anything as I began to eat the food. I wasn’t that hungry, but forced myself to eat some. 

“Why were you in such a panic last night?” he began. 

I remained quiet, pretty sure he already knew why, and not wanting to voice my fears. I wasn’t a small child any longer and shouldn’t be afraid to be left alone for any length of time. Aro enjoyed punishing me for little things, no matter what it was. 

“Answer me, and please be truthful,” Jasper said as he stared at me with those blue eyes. “What made you panic? Was it because you were alone? Or because you didn’t know what to do?”

“Both, sir,” I whispered, trying to look anywhere but at the man across from me. I didn’t want him to see how upset I was. I could hardly see through my tears that were gathering.

“Bella,” he warned, his voice hardening. 

“I don’t like to be alone. Master Aro liked to leave me alone for days at a time,” I spoke quietly, feeling ashamed of myself for my weakness. “And . . . I didn’t know what you wanted me to do, sir. Marcus and the other men would tell me exactly what they wanted me to do, most of the time.” By now, tears slowly fell down my cheeks. 

“I am sorry I wasn’t clear about what you could have done. I should have waited until Emmett arrived before I left you. I should have known you would not have reacted well,” Jasper said. “I know I should have gone over the rules way before now, but you were sick and I didn’t feel like you would be able to stay coherent long enough for me to do so.”

I looked up at him, and I could see that he truly was sorry. I wasn’t sure how to take that, as no one had apologized to me before. 

“So, once you are done eating, you can meet me in my office and we will go over the rules and punishments that we both agree on. I want you to be honest with me the entire time, understood?” he continued once his eyes locked on my own. 

“Yes, sir,” I said. I was scared, but also felt better knowing I would be able to have some sort of guidelines to follow so I could do my best to not be punished. I just hope he didn’t come up with any sort of punishment that was worse than what Aro and Marcus had come up with. I don’t think there was anything worse than what I have been through already. 

Jasper took care of his bowl before leaving me to finish my own food. After a few minutes and not able to stomach anymore, I took care of my own bowl of oatmeal, not caring if I’d get in trouble for wasting the food. 

By the time I made it to Jasper’s office that was beside the living room, I could feel the onset of panic again. I really had no idea why I was so scared. Either Jasper didn’t know I was on the verge or chose to ignore it, as he simply smiled at me when I entered quietly. He told me to take a seat in the brown leather chair that he had moved beside his desk. 

His office was off of the living room with a set of white french doors; his space was as clean and colored like the rest of the house. A huge window with a window seat faced the back yard. The wall behind his cherry oak desk was lined with books. There were two big brown leather chairs with a small matching table between them. Jasper sat in an office chair that was black and looked just as fancy. 

“Before we begin, I want you to know that you will not be in any trouble at all while we discuss things. I want you to be opened with me,” he stated.

I simply nodded my head, and I tried to stop my hands from shaking by folding them in my lap.

“First, I will start with what I would like you to do since my hours at work are usually long, and I’m gone at odd hours day and night. I expect my laundry to be washed, folded and put away, along with yours, in a timely manner. I try to put all my dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, but sometimes my clothes end up around the bedroom. Later, I will let you explore the house and figure out where everything is. 

“I want my bed sheets washed and changed at least twice a month. I don’t expect the entire house to be spotless clean, but I do want my bathroom, the bathroom down here, the living room, this office and the kitchen to be cleaned, and kept cleaned as much as you can. I do have guests that like to pop in without calling, it’s important that these rooms stay as clean as you can keep them. 

“On the nights I am home, I would like to have a nice warm meal made for both of us to eat together. I will be sure to let you know ahead of time, so you can have plenty of time to get the meal prepared. Esme and Rose will be more than happy to help you if you need help with anything, of course. If you are hungry at any time, you are free to eat or drink anything you want that’s in this house. 

“I expect you to be polite to me and to anyone that comes in this house, and when you are out with me or my family. Rudeness will not be tolerated. Anything I say to anyone, is to not be repeated by any means. 

“If you have any questions, or concerns, you can always come to me at any time to ask me. I don’t expect anything sexual from you in any way. I didn’t mind this morning, but I will not ever force you to do something like that again if you do not want to.”

“But you liked the blow job,” I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands as my eyes got wide. 

“Yes, yes I did,” he laughed, leaning back in his chair. His laugh was soft, but full of humor. “I know you are used to being used and abused in many ways, and you will never be treated like that here. I will get you whatever you want, any desire or wants within reason. 

“You will be treated with respect, like a person. You are not a slave in this house, and I know my mother already considers you family. It is my job to make sure you are happy here. 

“Do you know anything about BDSM?” he asked, leaning forward again. He gently took my hands, and held them in his bigger hands. I looked down at them, and they engulfed my small hands. But oddly, they felt like they belong to him. 

“A little, sir,” I answered. I knew of the term, but really had no idea what it all entitled. 

“I am a Dom. I like control of everything,” he spoke, making sure I was paying attention. “I will try my best to not show that side to you too badly, not with your history, but I do like order, and instant obeying of what I ask of you. I am not afraid of giving out punishments when needed, but only if I feel like they are truly deserved. I will not punish you for something without talking about what you did before I dish anything out. I will also stay and make sure you are okay afterwards. 

“Some doms like to use canes and whips, but I personally do not like them, therefore will never use one as a tool for punishment towards you. I do not believe in punishing you without a cause, and you will know beforehand. 

“If you disobey, you will be given a warning, to remind you. The second time, you will get the punishment, which most likely will be a simple spanking, or a privilege will be taken away, such as TV, or reading a book. The third time, will be a spanking, and you won’t be allowed to leave my sight for twenty-four hours, or allowed to sit on a chair.”

That didn’t seem bad at all, not compared to what I was used to. Master Aro always enjoyed watching other men use my body as a form of punishment, or locking me in my cell for days at a time without any food. More often than not, I was kicked and left breathless until one of the men would roughly pick me up or drag me back to my room. Of course, I didn’t want to push this man anyway, so I would make sure to do everything he wanted me to do. 

“I can be good, sir,” I spoke, finally able to breathe. 

“I know you can,’’ he smiled. “Now, darlin’, do you have any questions for me?”

“No, sir,” I said, shaking my head. 

“Okay. In your free time,” he went on. “You are free to read a book, watch TV, do puzzles, or anything else that you may want to try. I will have Esme bring some books over that may be more of an interest to you than what I have here, since they're mostly history and a few BDSM handbooks, which you may become interested in later on. 

“When I have certain guests, I will have you kneel here by me, just so I know where you are. Sometimes, I may have you go up to your room and to stay there until I come and get you myself. I don’t want some people to see you, for reasons that you will not be finding out any time soon.”

“Okay, sir,” I said. 

“For now, how about you find a book to read while I finish typing up some things, and then you can explore the house,” he spoke, standing up and patting me on my knee. He moved the chair I had been sitting in back by the others. 

With wide eyes, I slowly made my way to the book shelf, not really knowing what to read. I hadn’t been able to read for over three years. I picked a random book, knowing I wouldn’t be reading much of it since I knew I needed to be aware of my surroundings. 

Getting comfy on the window seat, I opened the book and attempted to read it. The first few pages didn’t hold my attention. The clicking of the keyboard as Jasper typed away was soothing in the quietness. Before I knew it, I leaned my head against the window and I fell asleep, not fearing any painful surprises. 

**  
Jasper

My talk with Isabella – Bella – went much smoother than I thought it would. I wasn’t sure how she would take all the information I had given her. I was prepared for her to panic again, since I could tell it was just beneath the calm façade she was trying so desperately to keep. 

With most of my new subs I had taken on before, they never questioned the rules that would be printed out in the normal dom/sub contracts. I’d allow twenty-four hours for the sub to look it over before meeting up with me to make sure we were on the same page. With Bella, I was unable to do that. She would agree with anything trying to please me. She would make a great submissive once she could communicate without the fear of being hurt, but that would take time. Time which we both had.

The morning wakeup call I had received was very unexpected, but welcoming. I’ve had a lot of blow jobs before, but none had been as good as the one she gave me. I don’t know if it was the innocence of her youth or just the connection I’ve had with her when we were years younger. I had never come so hard form a simple warm mouth.

I had to make sure that she knew that I didn’t expect any sort of sex from her at all, not at this point in time. 

Watching Rose and Emmett, I had a good idea on how my girl would react, and I knew there was a good possibility she would try to test my boundaries in a few short weeks once she began to feel more comfortable. It was expected. That’s why I gave her my idea of punishment, so she wouldn’t try to test the rules as often hopefully. I never enjoyed having to follow through with broken rules, but it was necessary. I was torn though, as I wasn’t sure I’d be able to punish Bella for anything, ever. She already owned my heart.

After going over the simple rules and expectations, I had Bella pick out a book. It didn’t take long for her to grab one and curl up in the window seat. No sub had sat there before, choosing to sit by me or in one of the chairs.

I opened my computer and answered a few emails that demanded my attention. When I looked over at her, I could tell she had no interest in the history novel she picked out. I quickly sent a text to Esme, asking her to find something that Bella may like better than what I had to offer here.

It was only a few minutes later, after checking out Facebook, when I looked over at her again, seeing her fast asleep. The book was leaning against her bent up legs. Leaning back in my chair, I just watched her. Her face was relaxed; her long slightly wavy hair fell around her shoulders. 

I could remember the first time I ever laid eyes on Bella. She was a week old and wrapped up in a soft blanket. Emmett, who was more interested in his new toy, had wanted nothing to do with the new baby. I had been bugging my mother non-stop wanting to meet the little one that would become my best cousin and friend in a way. It had been a long week before I saw her. She was the most adorable little thing ever. 

When I was on the old green couch of Renee and Charlie’s, I couldn’t contain the splitting smile that took over my face as I held the new baby. Bella had opened her eyes and just stared at me. I instantly fell in love with her, and I’m sure my mother took a picture to capture the moment.

“I’m going to marry you one day, Isabella Marie,” I had declared, knowing I would do anything and everything in my power to make sure this baby would never know pain.

Remembering my failed promise, I instantly felt consuming guilt. I had failed her. I am not sure when I had begun to slip, and not keep harm away from to her, but somewhere before Charlie’s death. I wasn’t there for her when she needed me the most. 

I let my head fall backwards, taking deep breaths. I was more determined than ever to make sure Bella would be happy and to keep her safe. I would do anything in my power to make her happy and help her to discover who she was. 

I became a dominate in collage, but always had the characteristics since I was a young kid. Control over things helped me to cope through the stresses of life. It helped when the young teenager disappeared, even though it tore my world apart. 

I had emotions that were tearing me up inside. It ran through my blood, never leaving me. I felt like crying, but only boys cried. I was a man, in collage, and had no time for such baby like emotions. I constantly wanted to throw something, punch something. Anything. Just to make the feeling go away. 

Mom had called me in tears, saying that my best friend had disappeared. If it wasn’t for my mentor, I would have destroyed my apartment, even myself.

The ringing of my cell phone caused me to get back to reality. The sound echoed off the room, causing Bella to jump, dropping the book to the floor. 

“Hello?” I answered, not looking at who was calling as I watched the embarrassed girl pick up the book before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Jasper,” greeted my boss, knowing not to call me by my last like he would normally do at work. 

“Peter,” I replied surprised he was calling. He’d hadn’t called for a while, and not while on this case due to the fact that the phone line was being watched, I’m sure. I’d call him a few times from the untraceable cell I had. 

“I’ll be by in about an hour. There’s some things I need to get you up to date on,” he stated.

“Alright, see you then,” I said before he hung up. 

Curious, but not too concerned, I turned to the girl in the window. She blushed at my gaze and I simply smiled. “How about that tour?” I said, hoping my voice stayed calm. 

She simply nodded her head before getting to her feet and making her way to where I still sat in the chair. 

After stopping at the bathroom, since I was sure she must need to take a moment but wouldn’t dare voice the need to, I took her through the house. I led her to the laundry/mud room that was at the back through the kitchen. The laundry room held shelving and a folding area along one wall, while the wall across from that sat the LG washer and dryer, showing her how they worked. The walls were painted a light gray color. The white door had a small window letting some light into the room and would open to the back yard that was currently fenced. I opened each cupboard, showing Bella where the cleaning supplies were, along with the broom, mop and vacuum. 

I showed her where all the dishes and food were at in the kitchen and the pantry, so she could find things when she cooked. 

“I don’t expect you to remember where everything is. It took me months, and I still forget where my mother put everything,” I stated, easing her worry that was etched onto her face. 

I then led her upstairs, pointing out the two spare bedrooms that would need touched up sometime in the next week or two. I pointed out the bathroom and the linen closet that held the towels, toilet paper and extra bedding.

Knowing our rooms, I pointed out the door that was at the end of the hall. “That door is to stay closed and I highly advise you to not venture in there until I say otherwise. Most of it is just storage, and doesn’t need dusted, but it’s also my play room. I am the only one that will clean there, and it doesn’t get used all too often.”

“Okay, sir,” she said. She most likely didn’t even know what a playroom was, so I wasn’t worried. 

I knew it wouldn’t take her much to keep the house clean. I had Rose come by once every two weeks to keep the house clean for me. It gave her something to do, and to help her get out of house with Emmett. I normally did my own laundry . . . most of the time. I may have, or not, complained to my mother once or twice about not having any clean laundry and she promptly came the next day while I was at work to do a few loads.

“In a few minutes, I have a friend stopping by. I want you to be in the office while we talk. You can do anything; reading, watching outside, dusting even if you wanted to. As long as I can see you,” I spoke as I gently lifted her chin to meet my eyes. Hey brown eyes shown just a tad brighter and clearer than they have since I had her in my company. 

“Yes, sir,” she spoke. Even though she still guarded her emotions, I knew she was feeling better about knowing what I expected from her. Truthfully, I didn’t want to have her do anything. I would gladly let her lay around all day if she wanted to. 

I did need to get more information out of her, hopefully sooner rather than later, about what she went through. Maybe Peter could get something out of her for me.

Peter wasn’t much older than I was, but he’s the chief and my boss, before being my friend. He’s a pretty laid back guy, unless he’s in dom mode. It was thanks to him for introducing me into the life I now knew. I met him at an open bar night to a highly sought out bar that had different levels, according to what ones need and wants were. He showed me the new life style, teaching me and showing me how to read subs and doms alike. 

Of course, I had to learn to be a sub before being a dom. I hated subbing, giving into another as they controlled my body, my pain and pleasure. But I did willingly, allowing Peter to take control. That was until he found the girl he wanted to share his life with, he guided me into being a dom; picking women who had been subs for years. 

Bella is the first that has no idea what kind of life I lived, let alone who I work for. Emmett knew of my sex life as I had to explain a few things for him to help Rose. They both now play around with a few things, but not sure what they do, as I didn’t want to know the details. 

With a knock on the door, I nodded towards my office area and she instantly walked away with a worried look on her face. She really had no reason to worry or fear of my friend. 

“Peter!” I greeted him, opening the door. His face was the first thing I saw. It was still tanned, like he was always out in the sun, but I knew he was hardly outside anymore with the demand of this case, along with others, that took up most of his time. His bright gray eyes were the same as always, just a tad bit tired. 

“Jasper,” he smiled in return, stepping into to the house. He wore blue jeans, and a button up checkered shirt with cowboy boots. He always wore western style clothing, showing off his western heritage as much as possible. His hair was short, but the same color as my own. “How are you today?”

“Not too bad,” he replied, instantly walking towards my office, being the type to always get to the point of reason first. 

I followed him to my office. He sat in the middle chair and I went around my desk. Seeing Bella had already gotten three bottles of water out, I threw one to Peter before acknowledging her. She was kneeling beside my chair with her head down and hands in her lap. Her knees were shoulder width apart and her hair hid her face as I had yet to put it up for her. My heart soared seeing her there, knowing she willing chose to wait. I petted her hair as I took a seat. 

“We have a rat, which I’m sure you are well aware of,” Peter began in his lighter voice, like it was an everyday conversation. I could read the worry in his eyes though. “I’m fairly certain of who it is.”

“Mike Newton?” I asked, handing Bella a bottle of water after opening it for her. 

“Yep,” he stated, leaning back in his chair. “We need to not draw any attention to it though, so we can find out more and keep an eye on him. He’s been digging and not cleaning up his tracks. He’s left files opened on computers, so I know he’s working on trying to frame you. I just don’t know why.”

“Revenge? I’ve busted his brother not too long ago. I know Mike has never exactly liked me for some reason,” I responded in thought.

“Possibly,” Peter said. “He may be trying to cover something up, and trying to pin it on you and the case on it somehow.”

“No one knows my rule but you and Emmett. I’m not using the same last name and I’ve made sure countless times that nothing I do can be traced back to myself in any way, shape or form.”

“You do know what will happen before the case is brought to a close, right?” he stated with a hint of worry.

“Yes. I will be taken under arrest. I have a wonderful lawyer on standby, and I won’t be held for more than a week at the most, or charged with anything. But I will have to ‘act’ as it’s the end of the world so that the people we are trying to bring down will think I was busted. But of course, you’ll come to get me out and show proof to the officer in charge what I really am doing. I’ve had this plan in place for weeks, as you already know,” I answered. “But of course, I may not have to be taken in and questioned if the suspects are caught before the planned time.”

“What is your plan for the girl?” Peter asked, concerned.

“You already know,” I said, squinting at him. What was he playing at? “Isabella will be going to either you or Emmett; the least likely places someone would look for her.” Of course, she looked up at me when I said her name and I couldn’t help but gently smile at her, letting her know everything was okay. 

Oh, now I understood. He wanted to make sure that Bella knew what to expect when the time came. Peter laughed at me once the understanding dawned on me.

“You could have just told me to make sure she knew,” I grumbled to my friend.

“But where would the fun be in that?” he laughed, his eyes brightening. “Now, let me meet this girl who you’ve stayed home for such a long time for,” he grinned. 

“Come, Bella,” I said as I stood. She instantly stood, her body stiff. She was good at acting, but I could see the fear in her eyes. How many men had used her? 

She relaxed a little as I grabbed her hand, which in turned made me feel better. I led her around the desk and stopped in front of Peter. Lifting her head up with my finger under her chin, I smiled at her, showing no harm would come to her. 

“Bella, this is Peter,” I glanced at him and she followed. She briefly looked him over before dropping her eyes as I dropped my hand from her face. “There will come a time when you will have to go with him, but only as a means to keep you safe. He won’t ever hurt you in any way. His wife would never allow him to.”

“Yeah, Char would have my nuts on a platter,” Peter joked. “How old are you anyway?”

“Seventeen, sir,” she answered quietly, squeezing my hand.

“You look younger,” he said tilting his head. 

I moved towards the chair on his right with Bella instantly following. Once I sat down, I pulled her so she could sit in my lap. She crunched up as much as she could with her head between my neck and shoulder and her legs laying over the arm rest. Her face was towards Peter, even though her hair was mostly covering the view.

“Yes. She was only fourteen when she was taken. It’s expected that with the lack of food she had that she will look younger. But once we get her back to a good and healthy eating habit, she should gain weight. Also, her mother didn’t look her age until recently,” I answered. 

“You grew up together, correct?”

“Yeah. We did. I don’t know how much she remembers from her childhood,” I answered, squeezing her hand in reassurance. 

“I’m sure Esme has stories,” he winked at me. “And I bet you were a cute little baby. Now, Bella, can I ask you a few questions?” He became the dom and cop that I knew so well after a good six years. He kept his voice calm, but help the authority and respect that he demanded to have. 

Bella only nodded, burying herself more into me, if it was possible


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Bella  
Truthfully, I never wanted to leave Jasper’s lap. I felt like I belonged there. My head seemed to fit perfectly against his neck where I could breathe in his addicting scent. I wasn’t sure about his friend, but he seemed harmless. He’d yet to touch me, or make any comment towards wanting me in any way.

I listened intently as the two talked but I tried to stay invisible. I knew Jasper was happy with where I choose to wait. I wasn’t sure what to feel about the information about me knowing him from before, but that could easily explain why it felt like I knew him. 

I tensed up when Peter asked if he could ask me a few questions. I nodded anyways, hoping for once that Jasper would either stop any questions, or answer for me. I wanted Jasper to do the talking, since I didn’t want to answer in a wrong way.

“Since Jasper isn’t going to ask, I feel like we can’t wait much longer to question you. You hold some very important details that are vital for this investigation. Under normal conditions, I’d have you come into our building to ask these questions, but we can’t. So instead, I am going to record it with this little recorder here,” Peter spoke, shaking a silver device in front of him in my line of sight. “Jasper, you have to be quiet; no rude remarks.”

“Yes, sir,” Jasper muttered, causing Peter to laugh and mutter something I was unable to catch. Jasper hated when Peter made him feel like he was a sub.

“I’ll try to make this as painless as possible,” he began in a sympathetic tone. “And I want the complete truth from you, Bella. Let’s start with your full name.”

“Isabella Marie Swan,” I answered, just loud enough for the device to be able to pick up.

“Current age?”

“Eighteen, I think. My birthday was is in September. It’s now November, from what I’m told.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Renee and Charlie Swan.”

“When were you taken, and from where?” Peter shot off easily without pause.

“On my fourteenth birthday. He brought me dinner that night so I didn’t have to cook, saying it was a birthday gift,” I answered, trying to keep calm and collected so the memories wouldn’t take over. 

“Who is he?” Peter asked, leaning forward. “Who is the man that took you from your home while your mom was at work?”

“Marcus,” I stated. Jasper squeezed my hand as he remained quiet. “He tried to drag me out, but I fought until he drugged me.”

“Where did Marcus take you?” Peter asked after sensing I wasn’t going to continue on my own.

“I don’t know. I woke up with my hands tied behind my back in an empty cold jail cell. There was no windows, no sounds,” I answered near tears. I leaned more into Jasper. I couldn’t stop the words as I described how I awoke sometime later, alone and scared. I explained how Marcus and Aro began my training almost immediately. How I was trained to do as whatever was commanded of me with hardly any words to be said. I hated the feeling; the feeling of being used and abused. I could still feel their hands on my body as I unwilling let them mold me to what they wanted.

I detailed out how I was forced to do things no fourteen year old should even know about. I went on with how I was punished by being kicked, hit, and abused every way possible. I had refused to corporate with the captures, not giving into them at first. But week by week, and the weaker I got from the lack of food, I couldn’t hold on to fighting. 

“So you were forced to have sex?” Peter said, eyeing me sadly. 

“Yes,” I simply answered, surprised the tears hadn’t fallen from my eyes. I wanted to be done, to forget all about what I had been through.

“Good girl,” Jasper whispered in my ear. I could feel him stiff under me as he fought the battle of speaking.

“Thank you,” Peter said, shutting off the recorder. “I’ll give you two a few minutes and make a sandwich for us to eat.” He then got up and left us there in the comforting silence of the office.

“You did wonderful darlin’,” Jasper said, hugging me to him. “I’m so proud of you. I want to kick those men for hurting you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from now on,” he said near tears. 

My tears finally fell. I tried to get as close to him as I possibly could. I felt better having my story out there; I knew Marcus was going to get what he deserved in time.

“Do you think my mother knew?” I asked, afraid of the answer.

“I saw her a few times and just recently. I truly don’t think she had any idea what Marcus is capable of, but who knows. She has changed a lot from when I was younger,” Jasper replied once we both calmed. “Now, how about we go see what Peter whipped up for us.” 

“Okay, sir,” I said as I slowly made my way off his lap. 

He took my hand with a smile and led me to the kitchen. I didn’t really want to leave this room; I wanted to stay on his lap in his arms forever. Instead, I shuffled behind him as he led me into the kitchen where three places were set with a simple sandwich and a glass of water. Peter had just finished setting the water down before taking a seat on one side of the table. 

“Perfect time,” he grinned. Jasper let me sit first before taking a seat next me, and across from Peter. 

“Thank you Peter,” Jasper spoke before digging into his food. I slowly began to eat, not entirely hungry. 

“No problem,” he replied between bites. “Did you happen to look out the window? You have a guest waiting at your gate.”

“Crap,” Jasper spoke roughly. “I ignored a phone call earlier today. Excuse me, so I can call him back. I don’t want him nor need him here now, or never. I’ll be back shortly.”

Once Jasper left, Peter seemed to be in deep thought as he took a drink. I ate maybe half of my sandwich before laying it down and putting my hands in my lap. I felt awkward. I had just gotten used to it just being Jasper and myself here, even with it being such a short time. I liked it here; I felt safe. 

I wasn’t sure why, but something about Peter demanded my training to the front of my mind. 

“You know, Bella, not many would have had the strength like you did. You have been through so much, but yet you are still so strong,” Peter spoke. He moved to sit beside me, ignoring my fearful look that was sure to be on my face. “You did wonderful. I know the girl that Jasper adored as a child is still inside of you. I know the real you is in there. Right now, I know you are scared and not sure who you are, but given time, you will figure it out.”

Sometime during his talk, he had grabbed my hand and tears began to leak down my cheeks. 

“There will be a time, here in the next few months, when you will have to come to my house and Jasper will be taken away. I will try to get you out of the way before the time comes, but I may not have any warning to do so. I really want you to get a point where you can put some sort of trust in me, or at least my wife, so you can feel comfortable in my home. Char and you could get along very well, if given the chance. I will bring her by in a week or two, but she’s not quite up to visiting yet.”

“How is she doing?” Jasper spoke, causing me to jump. “I am sorry I was unable to stop by; I wanted to.”

“This girl here is more important than we are,” Peter said as he took his hands away. “She’s doing better, but sore and tired. The birth was hard on her, but considering how the entire pregnancy went, it’s not surprising.”

“Good to hear,” Jasper said as he petted my hair. I closed my eyes at his touch, feeling the gentleness that I craved more than I wanted to admit. 

“You two work out perfect,” Peter smiled. “Even with such an age difference.”

“Whatever Mr. Matchmaker,” Jasper laughed. “I’m taking it one day at a time. Anyway, Marcus left. I told him I wasn’t here and I’d meet up with him later. Not sure what he wanted.”

“We’ll find out soon enough. I’m hoping we can get this case closed within the next three months. But I better head home to check on my girls. This is the first time in two weeks she’s been able to be by herself. My sister was staying with us, but had to get back to her store in New York,” Peter spoke as he stood. “Oh, before I forget, here sweet girl. You deserve this, and so much more.”

He handed me a small bracelet that was gold and would be able to hold many charms. A symbol of strength was already attached. When I looked up, he was gone and Jasper looked at me in a way I wasn’t used to. It was a mix between love and hope. 

**  
Jasper  
I was glad Peter took charge of the questioning. On normal cases where I wasn’t involved like this, I was the one that asked questions and gathered any and all important information. People just knew I wasn’t one to mess around with and not to make me upset. Although, not much upset me. But when it came to the ones I cared and loved, well, it could get complicated. 

I wanted so badly to pound a skull or two in. Bella was able to answer and give us more than enough information to bring the trafficking ring down. I knew it wouldn’t be long now. We had evidence by two witnesses, plus Emmett and my own recounts of the inner workings. 

Aro was a small mafia boss. He thought he was such a big high guy, but really, he had more enemies than he knew what to do with. That’s how I gained most of his trust, making him think I could keep the feds, and the rats, off his back for him to continue his work. Sure, he could easily end any life, but so can any stranger on the street, so I wasn’t worried about what he would do to me if I failed him. Plus, I was good at what I did, and I had no need to fear for my life. 

Bella did much better than a lot of people would have done if they were in her place. She described how she was trained and punished; how she fought until the fight was kicked out of her. I wasn’t all too surprised by what she had went through by the hands of so many men. I had been with this case long enough to know how things were handled. I just never expected to find the one person I thought I’d never see again at such a place. 

I wasn’t happy that Marcus – the one that stole my girl – was watching my house when he thought I wasn’t at home. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. I saw his car parked in front of my gate that was set up for that very reason. With working in the FBI, one could never be too careful when you have to go undercover so often. I had it set up so a person would have to have a password to get in, and it was foolproof. 

I know he was worried about what I could do since I did have a number of connections and could easily make his life a living hell. He ended up getting roped into the mafia by mistake, and it was too late to get out by the time he noticed.

So of course, I couldn’t help but ask about his involvement in a round-about-way when I called him, knowing Peter wouldn’t put Bella in any danger while I left them alone. He’d either have a heart-to-heart talk, which he has had many times with me, or embarrass her in some way. Or possibly both. 

“So, Isabella said that you helped in her training,” I hinted, keeping my voice calm and collected even though my blood was boiling with rage. 

“Oh, ah . . . yeah I guess I did,” Marcus had replied timidly. “Um, how did that come up?”

“I just asked who did the wonderful training. She really is the most ideal sub for me,” I answered easily, the lie rolling smoothly off my tongue. “Just a few things here and there that needs to be tweaked, but it won’t take too much time to get her to where I want her.”

“Oh, well, yeah. I trained a handful of the girls, and Aro loved to watch each and every one. He’s never touched any of them for some reason, but told the girls what he expected out of each of them.”

“Where did you find her anyway? She said something about being there for quite some time,” I spoke.

“Her mother had a debt to repay. Did you know her by chance? Renee Swan?” 

I knew Renee worked as a waiter at a strip club that Marcus had helped to look over, and owned by an Aro Volturi. It didn’t pay that great, by Renee refused the help that my parents offered. I only found out where she worked after her daughter went missing, since it was blasted all over the media.

“She hasn’t said anything about her parents, but yes, I do know her. I thought her daughter was a runaway,” I said, stating the false conclusion to the case. 

“Yes. I made sure it would look as such. Renee, of course, had to make the call to make it seem like the child was gone so the school wouldn’t ask questions. But now that Renee has moved in with me and quit her job at the club, she wants her daughter back. Of course, she had no idea I was involved in any way, so I had a guy say something about the girl being found, who I work with at the shipping docks once a month. That guy is so desperate to get in to the ring, he would do anything” he laughed. I could hear a lie underneath is voice.

He was too easy to get information out of most of the time. Plus, he thought I was his ‘friend’ since I covered him on a few things to gain his trust, too. I sometimes wonder how he made it into the mob with his dimwitted brain. 

“She was asking for help to find out where her daughter was, but I couldn’t help her out there, since you know, I really don’t know where her daughter could possibly be,” I said, trying to lay the sarcasm on thickly. “Anyways, I gotta go. The meeting is about to start,” I lied. 

By the time I got Marcus to stop talking, I’d been gone for over fifteen minutes. When I walked back into the kitchen, seeing my girl and Peter. Well, Peter was the one doing the talking and Bella was silently crying. He always knew what to say to bring someone’s courage up. I had a feeling that Peter would be helping her more than anyone in my family could. 

I helped her with the small bracelet shortly after he left. She didn’t say a word, but I could see her mind going over what Peter had told her. Knowing she was tired, both physically and mentally, I decided on watching a movie. 

Pulling her into my side after grabbing the throw blanket and tossing it over her legs so she could get comfortable, I chose a movie that looked to be a good one to me, and something Bella might also enjoy. I didn’t really pay attention to what movie I chose as it played, more concerned about her. I wanted so badly to help her in some way, but I knew she needed to come to terms with things first. 

Bella made her way to where her head lay in my lap and I couldn’t stop the urge to play with her hair. Most women loved their hair played with, and I always enjoyed doing it. 

I really hoped that the Bella I once knew would show soon, but wasn’t going to hold my breath. But, I knew in time, the real Bella would come out. With love and support, she will overcome the darkest part of life. 

 

Chapter 8  
Bella 

As the weeks went on, Jasper went to work. He would wake me before he left, letting me know who was downstairs. Most of the time, it was Esme who would be here with me. I liked her, and wished many times that I could have a mother like her. She never pushed me to talk, but talked to me as often as she could. She’d talk about volunteering at the women’s shelter and about her hobbies. Although, it seemed like she was careful of what she said. She made me feel like I wasn’t an outcast. I was finally starting to feel like I belonged here as a person instead of a sex slave.

Rose had only been there a few times. She had helped me get the laundry done, saying it kept her mind busy. She never talked about her past, but more of the future and what she hoped to be able to do someday. She was currently taking online classes to get a website design program going. She’d ask me things here and there, but never really tried to keep a conversation up once I answered her questions. She seemed like she was a private type of person, which I could understand. I didn’t want to talk about my past either. 

I’m sure I wasn’t much help. The list that Jasper had given me to do was easy and didn’t take much energy to do. I was lost in my head, trying to make sure everything was as expected. I didn’t know how to make the two women who kept watch over me to understand that I wasn’t the type to talk. I liked to stay unseen.

I was used to be used and abused in every way possible, but here was a nice change. I wasn’t sure how Jasper was able to not do anything to me, as every man I had been with before couldn’t hardly keep their hands to themselves.

Esme had brought over some books, but none of them held my attention. Sure, they were better than what Jasper had, but I wasn’t a fan of romance or thriller novels. I did enjoy the puzzles she brought over. Jasper even ordered a puzzle table for me to use that fit nicely underneath the couch when I wasn’t working on one. 

Between Esme and I, we finished puzzles easily, but I enjoyed them all the same. It gave my mind a break from the thoughts of the past, and the worry about the future. 

I didn’t get to see much of Jasper, since he seemed to worked late or was in his office most of the time, and I didn’t want to disturb him. I’d keep the TV on whatever channel that was last left on, not really watching it, but more for a background noise. I did wonder if I had done something wrong, because Jasper seemed to be so distant after returning to work. Also, I couldn’t help but think maybe he just wasn't attracted to me. Sure, he’d run his hand through my hair when he walked in the door as I was always waiting near the front door for him in a kneeling position. 

The nights he would come to bed, he’d pull me to his chest and hold me safely all night long as I’d taken up sleeping in his bed. But the nights that he didn’t come to bed, I hardly got any sleep, as I was worried about what he was doing. 

One windy night, the trees blew dirt and leaves against the side of the house, I had given up on sleeping. I was planning on going to Jasper in his study and just kneel by him, letting him know I was able to please him in any way he’d like. 

I was shocked though, when I heard voices in the office from the bottom of the staircase. The only lights that were on were in the study, so I stayed in the shadows so I could see who was there. 

Staying against the wall, I quietly made my way towards the office. I could see Jasper leaning against his desk. He wore the same jeans and gray shirt that he had on when he came home. Since the chairs were facing him, I couldn’t see who it was that he was talking to. His face wasn’t happy though, as he was scowling and he looked tired and stressed. 

“So why did you have to come here?” Jasper spoke agitated. “I have more than enough to deal with.”

“I didn’t know who else I could talk to. That woman is getting some sort of idea in her head that you can get her daughter to her without being found out,” I heard Marcus say. His voice sent shivers of fear through my body.

“I could, but I can’t risk my job to do that. Plus I’d be out of money. I don’t spend my money on things I don’t intent to keep,” Jasper seethed. “That woman knew what would happen way before it did.”

“But she’s changed. She quit her job and has turned her life around. Doesn’t Renee deserve a chance to see her lost daughter again? I can pay you for your trouble, Jay,” Marcus spoke, almost begged.

I covered my mouth, trying to stop any noise that may escape. Normally, I was good at not making any sound, but I had to make sure I wasn’t heard spying. 

“I ain’t gonna sell my girl,” Jasper laughed, letting his heavy accent slip through. “You know you’re being watched, so I really would advise you to not have her there anyway.”

“I’m not worried about being found out. I don’t have anything to hide,” Marcus replied easily. “But at least let me see the girl so I can take a pic of her to show her mother.”

“Absolutely not,” Jasper replied instantly, standing up straight. 

“Fine,” Marcus grumbled. “But don’t be surprised if Renee shows up wanting more help. She knows you can get her something.”

“But I won’t,” Jasper stated. “Now, I think it’s be best if you leave.”

Having heard enough, I made my way back up the stairs, just as quiet as I came down. I reached the landing just at the same moment that Jasper and Marcus entered the foyer. 

It wasn’t long before Jasper came up and took a shower before making his way to bed. I wasn’t sure if he knew I was awake or not. I stayed still as he slid in behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and burying his nose in my hair. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. His breathing evened out, and I closed my own eyes, hoping his presence would calm me enough to allow some sleep for myself. 

The room was bright as I was shoved from behind. I wore the thin dirty white gown I was forced to put on when I was brought to his place. I wasn’t sure how long I was been there, as there were no windows or clocks. I had to squint to see into the room and hope to not injure myself on anything. My body was already sore due to the hits and kicks for not wanting to obey the men’s every command. I was sure my ribs were broken.

The room was small, but held a small stained mattress in the far corner. The ugly yellow paint was peeling off the walls.

 

“All yours buddy,” Marcus laughed with another push on my back. He blocked the doorway so I couldn’t try to run since there was no door. None of these rooms had doors, so anyone that was walking by could watch the happenings in each room. 

I finally looked up and saw the one man I had to hope to never have to see, let alone be in the same room with. His blue eyes were clouded by whatever drug he was on. His overly long dark blond hair was pulled back into a neat and clean low pony tail. He wore a low pair of blue jeans that were stained and ripped in places, along with a holey black shirt. 

He smirked as he looked me up and down. “How old is this one?” he had asked as he began to rub his crotch with his palm. 

“Fourteen,” Marcus replied. “She’s feisty.”

“A young one,” James laughed. 

“Yeah. And Aro plans to keep this one. The money she’ll bring in will be great,” Marcus stated. “I offered to do the deed, but he insisted that you had to be the one.”

“Well, I am his godson,” James replied in a tone that said everyone should know that.

“Of course,” Marcus replied calmly.

“Now, girl, you will behave and let me do as I wish,” James said, not taking his eyes off of me. 

“You’re not gonna touch me,” I spoke with more anger than I thought I could, while I tried to find a way out of this small room. 

James just laughed as he slowly stalked me around the room. I ended up falling backwards onto the bed. 

“That wasn’t hard now,” he laughed as he advanced towards me. He towered over me, so I scooted back to the wall as much as I could. 

He easily grabbed my ankles in a tight grip and jerked me down the bed. I quietly screamed in fear. His knees easily pushed my own apart as far as they would go. I tried to hit and kick him, push him away, but it only made his eyes darken before he pinned my hands above my head. 

“Just relax and not fight me. It won’t hurt . . . much,” he smiled as he undid his pants.”

I sat up in bed, gasping. It was light out and there was no Jasper in bed beside me; his side of the bed was cold. I was sweaty and my hair was sticking to my neck. Hoping a shower would calm my panic, I made the bed before gathering clothes.

I took my time, knowing that whoever was on company duty, wouldn’t mind me taking a little extra time. I almost wished, in a way, that no one was there. I wanted to be alone, but at the same time not. 

The shower helped some, even though the remains of the nightmare were still on the edge of my thoughts. The nightmares seemed to be coming more often than I liked. I could still feel James’ hands on my body, no matter how hard I scrubbed my skin. 

Wearing a pair of gray leggings and an extra-long dark blue shirt that hit mid-thigh, I made my way downstairs to where the smell of bacon and eggs were coming from. I left my hair down, as I wasn’t good at doing anything with it like Jasper was. I was tempted to ask if I could cut it, but wasn’t sure if Jasper would approve.

I was disappointed that Jasper didn’t wake me up that morning. The house was quiet, but figured Esme would be waiting in the kitchen for me. I was surprised when instead of Esme sitting at the table, Jasper was. He was reading the newspaper and still in his pjs. A plate with bacon and eggs sat at the spot beside him.

“Good morning, Bella,” he smiled over the paper. “Come eat.”

I slowly made my way to the chair beside him, confused as to why he was home. I slowly ate the food, noticing it had just been made shortly before I came down the stairs, since it was still warm. 

“How did you sleep?” he asked, laying the paper down.

“Fine, sir,” I answered. It was better sleep than I got at the cell, so I couldn’t complain, even with the nightmares.

“Hmm. You slept later than you have all week,” he replied, looking at me with those blue eyes. “Do you feel unwell? You’re a little pale.”

“Had a bad dream,” I whispered with a shrug. “But I’m fine, sir.”

“I’m here if you want to talk,” Jasper said, taking my empty plate away. “I’m sorry I haven’t been home much. I’ve been trying to get this case closed as soon as possible, and because of that, I have slacked on my duties to take care of you. Rose said you haven’t been doing well because of me not being here?”

“I’ve been fine, sir,” I said. I usually always get lost in my mind, it's nothing really. Plus, Rose hadn’t been here much. 

“If you say so, Bella,” he said, giving me a look that said he didn’t believe me. “Anyway, Peter and his wife will be by in a little bit.”

Not knowing what to say, I choose to stay quiet. I was worried that Jasper may have heard me last night. And if he did, would I be punished? Also, I was worried about Peter’s wife. Would she be nice, or expect anything from me?

“Something is bothering you,” Jasper said, kneeling so he was eye level with me while I sat still in my chair. His eyes were probing into my own. 

I vaguely remember a boy with the same colored eyes, and the same look, telling me a hundred of times that my eyes were the window to my thoughts. The boy was older, but seemed to help me get what I was feeling out in the open with just that one look. This time, it was no different, but instead, I changed the subject. 

“We did know each other, I remember small things.” I said, tilting my head to the side. 

“Of course we did,” Jasper replied as his look softened. “You use to follow me everywhere, and would pretty much do anything I wanted you to do, except for going away.” He smiled.

“I can remember your eyes,” I stated, looking down, but up at him through my eye lashes. 

“You would get upset a lot when Emmett and I didn’t want to play with you, a five year old at the time. I was fourteen at the time. Em didn’t like the idea of you being seen by our friends when we played with you. I always convinced you to wait until later. You had me wrapped around your finger; you still do,” Jasper said tenderly. “I’ll have Esme bring some pictures over, and she can tell the stories that go with each picture she took. 

“Now, I’m going to go get dressed. You may go do whatever it that you do after you eat breakfast.” 

“Yes, sir,” I said, glad I had been able to get out of answering Jasper for the time being. I was sure he’d bring it up again at some point. 

He gave me a smile before heading upstairs. I tidied up the kitchen before making my way to the living room, checking that everything was clean and put away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jasper 

Renee was asking too many questions, wanting to see her daughter, or at least to talk to her. She had stopped at the FBI office more times than I could count, asking anyone and everyone where to get an address or phone number to get ahold of her daughter. I kept a close eye on her as she made her rounds, and paid attention to who she talked to the most. She had tried to corner me a time or two to get the information she wanted, but I didn’t budge. She even went as low as to flirt with me to get information. All it did was made me shutter. 

At least half the time when she showed up, I could tell she was high on something. It seemed to make her more adamant about finding Bella. Mike was getting sloppy and panicky every time he’d see me, so I knew he was up to something. It was only a matter of time before he’d slip.

I was tired. Beyond tired. I felt bad that I hadn’t really spent much time with the girl, but I also did tell her when I brought her to my house that I worked a lot of hours. I had to keep looking over the evidence that had been gathered. Sure, I could easily ask Marcus, and he’d spill anything and everything. He wasn’t one to really keep private matters to himself, unless it was protecting himself. But if I did that, then my cover would be blown, and I’d be going into hiding with my girl until the case was closed.

The plan was to get Mike Newton first, because he was on the verge of breaking already. He was looking for every signal detail of my life. Somehow, he found my connections that I’ve used before in cases that were closed, along with who I grew up with. I’d been pre-occupied trying to change a few things so he couldn’t give the right things to the wrong people. Mike had yet to print anything, so that was a life saver.

Because of that, Peter was making me take paid time off, saying I was removed from the case until it was closed. I was only taking the time off, but I was still on the case under the rug. I could, and would, be getting information from Peter so I could still be keeping an eye on the happenings. I was in too deep with my undercover rule to just step out. I couldn’t pull out of the mafia without paying for my life, and my families. 

I wasn’t pleased with Marcus when he showed up late last night. He was lucky I was still up, finishing rewriting a report for an interview on another case that was easily solved. I was tired, and wanted to hug my girl who was being neglected by me. I wanted to lay next to her, wrapping her safely in my arms. 

Marcus was upset. He looked tired and desperate. Renee was hounding him about wanting him to do something about her daughter. There wasn’t much I could do, but told him I would see if I could at least a get a picture. There was something he wasn’t telling me though. He seemed too interested in wanting to see Bella, even offering to pay for her. I wasn’t going to let him anywhere near her if I could. I knew there would be a chance that Aro would come take a visit, so I would have to ‘show’ her off.

I knew when Bella had come down the stairs. I could feel her there in the shadows. I was always able to tell where she was, like a sixth sense. I didn’t think she’d heard too much, wanting to keep the truth of her mother from her. Renee was nothing like I remembered, but that could easily be explained by the disappearance of her daughter. And the drugs that she was addicted to.

By the time I got up to bed, she was faking sleep. Not in the mood to talk, I crawled in behind her and fell asleep wrapped around her.

I woke up with her leg thrown over my own, and I had to wield my erection away; he was wanting friction and release. With a deep breath, I slowly made my way out from under her, and left her to sleep. Esme said that Bella was up about an hour after I’d leave, so I had some idea of when she may wake up.

I had ordered some books that I felt would be more her type; she’d hardily touched the ones Esme had brought. They were still in a box in the room that I had meant to be hers, although she never slept in there. I always found her in my bed. I didn’t mind one bit.

It was two hours later when I heard the shower turn on and I began to make her some breakfast. She still wasn’t eating much, and I was concerned about it. As a child, she didn’t eat as much as most kids her age did, but she’d eat and expressed her wants and likes. She wasn’t like that now, but I’d get her back that way soon, I hoped.

She was stunning when she came down. Rose had brought a few things over to expand Bella’s closet. I could see the surprise on her face, glad I was able to be home.

Peter had come up with the idea of a picture of the girl to send to her mother, to hopefully give her some sort of relief. I was worried about letting Bella call, as I wasn’t sure how she felt about Renee. I also didn’t want to risk Renee tracing the phone back to me, or upsetting Bella.

I was more than okay with Peter and his wife coming over when he’d call earlier that morning, figuring it should have been sooner than now, but today worked perfectly.

When I came down from getting dressed, I saw her sitting on the couch with her head down. Was this what she did every day? The house was all cleaned, so I knew she did everything and more than I lined out for her to do.

“So, what do you do all day while I’m gone?” I asked as I took a seat next to her on the loveseat.

“Clean, mostly, sir,” she replied.

“You must do more than that?” I asked, looking her up and down. Her shoulders were hunched in.

“Puzzles. And read a little. But I don’t really care for the books Esme brought over,” she answered, wrinkling her nose at the idea of the books. I thought it was adorable, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, what kind of books do you like?” I asked, taking a seat next to her.

“Nothing that’s here,” she pouted but kept her eyes down.

I gave out a laugh, causing her to quickly look at me in shock. “Sorry, but that’s the most emotion I’ve gotten from you all week. I ordered you some books that you may like better. They should be here in a few days.”

She just glared at me, but soon returned her gaze back to her lap. I had ordered some of the top sellers in a few different sections, to hopefully get an idea of what she liked better.

“Esme did say you were good at puzzles,” I said, trying to get more out of her. “Why aren’t you doing one now?

“You have company coming over, sir,” she replied. “You said you wanted the living room clean when you went over the rules.”

“A puzzle or a few books out would be okay, darlin’,” I sighed. “What did you do when you were alone before you came here?”

“Nothing. Maybe sleep if I could. Sometimes dream about what would happen if I wasn’t there,” she answered. “I even made up stories in my head to pass the time.”

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through,” I said, kissing the side of her head. “If you want to write anything that you came up with, I will be more than happy to get you some paper and a pen.”

The doorbell rang through the house, and I rose to answer it with Bella quietly following me. Opening the door, there stood Peter and Charlotte. Char had her should length blond hair pulled pack in a half pony tail. She stood in in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, only a couple inches shorter than Peter. He had on jeans, cowboy boots and a white shirt under an unbuttoned flannel shirt. He held a diaper bag and a car seat that was covered with a soft green blanket.

I welcomed them in, hearing Bella scamper towards the kitchen and out of sight. After giving Char a quick hug, I pointed them to the living room before I finding out where Bella was hiding.

“Bella?” I called as I entered the kitchen. I found her leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. Her shoulders where shacking, but she wasn’t making any sound. “Hey, what’s going on?” I gently laid my hands on her thin shoulders.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she gasped as she took in short shaky breathes.

I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her shaking form, trying to give her comfort. I tried to whack my brain on why she was upset. But I came up empty.

It took Bella a few minutes to calm down. I slowly felt her calm and gained even breathing. I allowed her a few more minutes so she could hopefully sort out her thoughts. Once she felt calmer, I moved my face from her hair and lifted her face with both of my hands cupping her jaw line so I could meet her eyes.

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on in that head of yours?” I asked, staring into her panicked brown eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, closing her eyes.

“Answer me, please, Isabella,” I demanded. Her brown eyes were outlined in red from her crying and panic.

“When . . . he invited people it was never a good thing for me. And . . . I just thought that I will have to do . . .”

“You will never be with anyone in this house that way, for as long as I’m breathing,” I spoke sternly. “And if, that is a big if, we are ever in a relationship later on down the road, I don’t share. You have no reason to worry about issues like that here, alright?”

“I’m sorry sir,” she replied in tears as she leaned her forehead against my chest.

“No worries,” I said. “You can always come to me with any concern or questions. And there will not be any sort of punishment. Now, how about we go see our guests.”

“Okay, sir,” she said, taking a deep breath. When she met my eyes, I could see she was calmer, but also locked down her emotions. Deciding to let that slide for now, even though I enjoyed being able to see how she felt at certain times, I wrapped my arm loosely around her waist and led her to the living room.

Peter and Char were sitting on the couch and smiled when we entered.

“Bella, you remember Peter,” I introduced. “And Charlotte, his wife.”

“Hey, sug,” she greeted in a soft voice that was heavily accented. “And this little thing is Lailah.” She indicated to the baby wrapped in a light pink blanket that was laying on her lap.

I sat down on the loveseat where Bella sat as close as she possibly could.

“Lailah is three weeks old now,” Peter said proudly with a wide grin.

“She’s a fighter,” Char said, still just as softly. “There were so many times I thought she wouldn’t make it, but she did. And she’s as healthy as can be.”

“I’m glad everything worked out. But how are you doing? Peter said the birth was hard on you,” I stated as Bella wrapped an arm around my elbow.

“Oh my gosh! Yes! A very long labor. At first, I refused the idea of a C-section. And the epidural slowed my progress and made my blood pressure unstable. I can’t remember some things. Plus, having low iron on top of everything didn’t help matters.” Char answered. “But she came out with a tiny cry and all pink. I had to stay in the hospital for a three nights, to get my iron levels up, along with getting the hang of moving around with stitches and staples in my stomach. I’m still tired, but doing so much better every day.”

“Glad to hear,” I answered. I knew from my mom’s recounts that having a baby, and the first few weeks were the hardest. “I wanted to come see you, but I had important matters to attend to.”

“No worries, Jasper,” she replied. “Peter briefly explained the protection detail.”

“Wanna hold Lailah?” Peter asked towards my girl whose eyes were glued to the baby. She instantly shook her head before burring it into my shoulder.

“I’d like to,” I stated. My mother had brought small children over from the homeless shelter when there wasn’t enough room at the shelter. She’d sometimes bring kids of all ages into our home, where no matter what the age they were, seemed to look up at me like an idol.

Peter took the baby from Charlotte and brought her to me. Her eyes slowly blinked opened as she was moved from her napping place. I held her with her head in my right arm. Lailah was small, but adorable. She looked like her mama.

“I’m surprised you don’t have any kids yet,” Peter joked.

“I hadn’t found the perfect mother to have any yet with,” I shrugged. I tended to be a child magnet, but I didn’t mind. I saw Bella peek at the bundle, even though she was trying to be sneaky about it.

“Do you want kids, Bella?” Peter asked, causing her to jump.

“I don’t know, sir,” she answered quietly.

“You have time to figure it out, sug. No one expects you to answer right now anyways,” Char stated, shooting Peter a glare.

“I don’t know if I can,” she sighed, looking at the baby and touching her feet that were still wrapped but stretched out.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked gently. Now was probably not the best time, but Char would be able to help if needed. I wasn’t the best with girl talk, or girl problems. And this was obviously a girl thing.

“I was pregnant . . . once. It was shortly after the first time James had me. When they noticed, they . . . they hit me in my stomach until I bled down there. James, and the others, were careful after that to make sure I didn’t get pregnant again,” she answered sadly, not taking her eyes off the baby.

“Oh, Bella,” Char said, coming over to the couch beside her. Bella jumped slightly, not expecting it. “I lost a few myself, and I did everything the doctors told me to do. It took years to finally be able to have this one, and it will mostly likely be my only child. Which is more than fine with me. I may not have been through what you have, but I can symptomize with you. I will always listen if you want to talk,” she went on, wrapping her arm around my girl.

“Thanks, I think,” Bella mumbled. “Maybe some time.”

“Any time, sug,” Char spoke, hugging Bella sideways.

“Here, you can hold her,” I stated, handing the little one to Bella once I got my arm free from her. I gently guided her on how to hold her, supporting her head just right in her elbow. Bella was wide eyed with shock and nerves. Meeting her eyes, I smiled, letting her know she was doing fine. Bella slowly looked down at the baby, who was staring up at her like babies do.

“I was terrified the first time I held her. I had to pick her up to give her over to Char once we were put into our own room at the hospital,” Peter said as he leaned forward. “The nurses had given us privacy for a few hours for her to rest after her surgery.”

“He couldn’t figure out how to changer the diapers at first either,” Char laughed.

“Diapers,” Peter grumbled, shaking his head and glaring at the idea, which caused me to laugh. My laugh startled the baby as she began to cry. I was happy to see that my girl didn’t panic, but she did look to Char to find out what to do.

“She’s hungry,” Char said as she reached for the diaper bag that was on the coffee table. She made up a bottle and then explained to Bella how to feed the wailing girl.

“You’re a natural,” I said, leaning to whisper in her ear. “I’ll do whatever it takes to see any doctor to find out if you can have a baby, if you ever want to.”

“So, are you enjoying your time off work?” Peter asked after a few quiet minutes.

“Of course, thanks to you. The last three weeks were productive and busy,” I answered.

“Good. Although I do have some news for you, but only for you to hear. I don’t think the ladies of the house need to hear,” Peter said, hinting towards the office. I kissed Bella on the side of her head before I made my way following Peter and closing the door behind me.

**   
Bella

I was in awe, and couldn’t believe I was allowed to hold the baby. She was so little, and all pink and loveable. I had no idea what I was doing, and more than glad they let me know what to do. Holding Lailah, all my panic disappeared, having something to focus on. I couldn’t help but give a little smile as Peter joked about not knowing what to do at first either.

Jasper’s whispered words shocked me and I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I wasn’t sure if I could have kids, let along even want any. The one and only time that I was pregnant, I was forced to lose it. But could I see myself ever having any of my own? I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know if I wanted to have a baby to begin with. 

“Who do you think you can trick?” James snarled as he stormed into the cell where I was huddled into the corner by the sink. I had taken to hiding in the corner after Marcus had dragged me back into there after I was used by some nameless man. I was now fifteen, and my stomach was beginning to swell some. I didn’t really think anything of it.

“James,” Marcus warned.

“Don’t even start. You know she can’t be pregnant.” James yelled. “I don’t know how Aro had let this go on for so long!”

“She wasn’t showing until this week, James,” Marcus said calmly. “You don’t need to do it this way. Let her keep the thing, and we can get a great amount of money for it.”

“No spawn of mine is allowed to leave this place,” James sneered as he lifted me up from the floor by my hair. He punched my slightly rounded stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I fell to the floor, gasping tearfully, where he then kicked me over and over until Marcus pulled him away and shoved him out the door. I couldn’t move as I sobbed in pain.

“I’m sorry, child,” Marcus said as he injected something into my bruised arm after kneeling down next to me. “I would have made sure it would have been going to a good home.”

At the time, I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t understand that I was pregnant, or why I was being punished. I barely even knew what I was being forced to do. I just did what the men wanted so I wouldn’t get hit or tied up all the time. Between the lack of sleep and food, everything seemed so dulled.

My hope was completely shattered though, when I woke sometime later still laying on the floor near the sink. I was covered in blood down below, and parts of the gown stuck to my skin. I shouldn’t have taken a closer look, for when I did, I couldn’t stop the screams of terror that came out.

There, laying surrounded by blood, was a lifeless little body. There was just skin and bones, and tiny like a baby doll would have been.

I screamed and moved as far away as I could, but couldn’t take my eyes off of the thing. My screaming alerted Marcus who was out in the hall.

He was in front of me, silencing my screams by kissing me. He always liked to kiss me, or touch me, saying he would be my daddy, and save me from this hell when I was no longer any use to Aro since the time he brought me here. I wanted to spit in his face, but I had learned not to after getting my face slapped, or pushed up against the wall roughly each time.

“Hey now, child,” he cooed after backing away and running his finger along my nose. “None of that. We don’t want James knowing you are awake.”

He then turned to the mess that was on the floor and shook his head sadly. “I am sorry, but I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He then snapped at someone to get this mess cleaned up as he led me out of the room.

“You don’t have to answer, but how old were you when you lost your baby?” Char asked quietly, brining me out of my thoughts.

“Fifteen,” I answered after a pause. “It never happened again. Marcus made sure.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’d give me injections of something every few months,” I answered. I hated those shots. They made me sick for a day afterwards.

“The depo shot,” she stated, but continued on seeing I was confused. “It’s a shot that prevents pregnancies and sometimes stops the monthly menstrual cycle.”

 

“Oh,” I said, wrinkling my nose. That could make sense; my periods were very light, if I even had one.

“So, how do you like it here? I know where you were before, but not all of your history,” Char said, taking the baby for a diaper change. I watched in fascination on how she easily removed the wet diaper and put a new one on her.

“It’s warmer here,” I answered, bringing my legs up to my chest. “And I can have food.”

“What’s your favorite food?” she questioned.

“Everything . . . but cheese sandwiches. That’s the only thing I got to eat there. Dried moldy bread, and cheese,” I replied, feeling as ease with her.

“Understandable,” she said. “Have you been outside at all?”

I shook my head. It really didn’t occur to me to even ask, or to try. I missed the sun and the fresh air, but I could live with just staying in the window to get whatever I could.

“We’ll have to change that once we have better weather. It’s pretty chilly out this time of year,” Char said. “But you do need a swim suit so you can go swimming in the pool that Jasper has.”

“What?” I asked, shocked. “I . . . I can’t swim.”

“Oh, sug,” Char said softly, laying a hand over my own. “It doesn’t matter if you can swim or not, as the pool is only five feet deep, so no worries. There’s also a hot tub that fits at least ten people.”

“Oh . . .” I replied with wide eyes. I’ve never been in a pool or a hot tub that I could remember. The idea sounded appealing if Jasper allowed me to.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to go grab Jaz’s laptop so we can order you some clothes. I expect you need things that men don’t really think about,” Char smiled and stood. “If Lailah wakes, you can pick her up, okay?”

I simply nodded, still stuck on the idea of being able to do something I wanted to do. I didn’t expect Peter and Char to be so nice. They made me feel included; like I belonged. Marcus was the only one that was half way nice to me, even though he was the one that made me do things I didn’t want to do, and the one that took me from my home. He seemed like he couldn’t decide how to handle me. When we were alone, Marcus was nice, and almost sweet and tender. He would teach me how to please Master Aro the best, and how to stay on his good side

But then when he was there among others, he’d ignore me or egg people on alongside Aro. On many accounts, Marcus was the one being egged on and he never once seemed to care what he was doing to me, even when I was crying and begging him to stop. He’d use me, hit me, and yell at me, making me dig myself more and more into the pit of darkness. He’s used me for sex, just like a number of other men.

Charlotte was back shortly, holding Jasper’s computer. She checked on her baby before sitting back down next me. She opened the lid and entered into some store’s website, as she explained the whole thing to me on how to get there. We spent some time looking at the different clothes and styles. Char let me pick what I wanted and liked, not once saying anything about what I couldn’t have. I found a cute two piece tank top swim suit that was with shorts and a dark purple color. It was simple and covered much more than most of the styles that Char pointed out to me. I also picked out some shorts, pj’s, pants, sweaters and shirts that would last for the winter.

“Once late spring rolls around, we can order more summer clothes for you,” Char had said once she placed the order.

Jasper and Peter came out back out to join us, and said they were ordering pizza for a late lunch.

“So how much am I out of?” Jasper spoke through a laugh has he took his bank card from Char. He took a seat next to me again, pulling me to his side where I didn’t complain. He made me feel safe and protected.

“Two hundred,” Char answered. “Not as much as I would spend in one order.”

“That’s it?” Jasper asked half shocked. “I figured with you, it would have been more.”

“I could have easily, but it was tough enough to get Miss Bella to let me know what she liked. And most of it is clothes and shoes that she will need until summer. And if she fills out any with the healthy diet, she may need a bigger size in a few months,” Char answered easily and calmly.

“Oh, by the way, Bella, my dad sent a text to me, and all the results came back clean,” Jasper said near my ear where only I could be able to hear him. “No STD’s. You are borderline anemia, but that should get straightened out once you have a better diet. If not, you will have to start taking iron pills.”

I wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but was glad there was no health issues that I needed to worry about.

As they talked back and forth, I sat there quietly. I knew these three had a great friendship, and I envied that as I watched them joke with one another. But with the envy, I felt guilt for feeling that way. I shouldn’t be feeling jealous. I was a no body. I didn’t deserve to feel accepted; I was just a slave.

“Please, sir,” I asked as I kneeled before Master Aro, begging for food. I was hungry, and tired. He loved it when I begged, denying me often.

“Pets don’t deserve food,” Master Aro said sickly sweet. “But maybe if you beg some more.”

“Bella?” Jasper called from beside me.

I instantly looked up at him, hoping to tamper down my feelings.

“Are you okay?” he asked, gently cupping my cheek in his palm. I leaned into it, closing my eyes at his touch. “What were you thinking about?”

“How Mas . . . Aro liked to make me beg for food,” I whispered. I kept my eyes closed as his hand warmed me from within. This was the first time in weeks he’d touched me besides the times he’d greet me when he got home from work, other than snuggling on the couch like we have today.

The ringing of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts.

“You won’t ever have to beg for food here, darlin’,” Jasper said before moving his hand down my cheek and under my chin before going to answer the door, leaving a fiery trail behind on my face. I excused myself to the bathroom.

After flushing, I splashed my face with lukewarm water, hoping I could get my thoughts and emotions under control. I looked in the mirror; I couldn’t see anything special about myself. My dull brown eyes were lined with tiredness. My face was thin from lack of food, but was just now starting to round out so it wasn’t all just skin and bones. My brown hair was half limp half curly. It did have more shine then it did a few weeks ago. Sighing, I left the bathroom and followed the smell of pizza and the clatter to the kitchen that the three made.

“Hey Princess,” Peter smiled as he noticed me at the kitchen entryway. “We got a plain pepperoni pizza, or a pizza that has all the works. Which do you want?”

“Peperoni?” I answered in more of a question. I couldn’t remember the last time I had pizza.

“Coming right up!” Peter smiled as he plated a piece of cheesy pizza and handed me a plate. I took a seat next to Jasper at the table who was busy eating his pizza that was covered in many different meats and veggies.

I couldn’t contain a small moan at my first bite. It was filled with cheese and flavor. Feeling eyes on me, I blushed as I looked up. Jasper was staring at me with surprise before he got his look under control.

“Um, good pizza?” He grinned while Peter laughed. At least Char would keep her thoughts on the matter to herself, although she was smiling, and looking between Jasper and me.

“Yes, sir,” I said, looking back down at the pizza.

“Haven’t had pizza before?” Peter guessed.

I shook my head, afraid to speak.

“Well, we will have to make sure you get plenty then,” Jasper grinned.

I made sure to not let any more sounds come out as I finished most of the piece.

“You done?” Jasper asked as Char got up to tend to her crying baby.

“Yes, sir,” I said. He instantly got up and took care of my plate before I got the chance to. Once he had put the dishes away in the dishwasher, he led me back to the living room, where Peter and Char were sitting on the love seat. I sat down next to Jasper, who didn’t waste any time to wrap an arm around me. I leaned into him, feeling full and content.

“I can’t believe we’ve been friends for over seven years already,” Peter said. “We had good times.”

“If it wasn’t for you, Pete, I wouldn’t be sitting here. I probably would have been stuck at an easy cop job,” Jasper replied. “But I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“Me either. I still can’t get over the fact that you two knew each other from the BDSM place,” Char said. “And I still want to see you two together sometime,” she winked.

“Not gonna happen, sis,” Jasper laughed good naturally. “I think I’m good where I’m at.”

“You . . . what?” I asked confused and shocked, looking between the two.

“He helped me to learn to have control in a more healthy way. He’s a dom, like myself, and once Pete met Char, he guided me into how to be a dom,” Jasper asked. “Dose that bother you?”

“No,” I answered quickly. I almost wanted to agree with Char, but wasn’t sure if I would be able to watch or even understand the concept. Although, the idea of such a relationship with Jasper might be intriguing.

“We don’t share, with anyone, so it’s just a fantasy that won’t ever be filled. But I’m more than okay with that since Peter is great at what he does. We do some scenes at the club sometimes, but haven’t for over a year now,” Char smiled up at Peter.

Of course, my face grew warm, and I hid it against Jasper’s arm, causing him to laugh.

It wasn’t long afterward the two guests and baby left, leaving me half asleep as I laid my head in my new master’s lap. He played with my hair as he turned the TV on to the news. The sun had set a while ago, and I didn’t want to move from this spot, enjoying the quiet of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Jasper

It didn’t take Bella long to fall into an easy sleep as she used my lap as a pillow. With her eating more then she had been two months ago she was beginning to gain some weight and helping to make her hair have more shine to it. She was still skinny, and most likely would remain that way, since both of her parents were on the thin side.

Allowing Bella to sleep, I stayed on the couch watching the mindless shows that really didn’t hold my attention. I kept running my fingers through her hair, loving the silk feeling of it running through my fingers. I hoped it helped calm her to let her sleep better. 

I could hear my cell ring that I left in my office as it rang three times in a row. I ignored it, not wanting to get up and wake my girl. She needed sleep, and a nap would do her a world of wonders. I knew she wasn’t sleeping that great at night the past few weeks.

Having Peter and Charlotte over this afternoon was a nice change. Both girls seemed to get along. Bella was more forthcoming to Char than she had been to Esme or even Rose. Rose was busy trying to better herself, and wasn’t sure how to help Bella, as she wasn’t able to cope with her one week at that place. Esme didn’t want to upset her, so she kept the talk to safe topics that would have the least likely chance of causing any issues.

Char was different with my girl though. She wasn’t afraid of asking questions that were more personal. She was always like that, and has been since I had met her years ago. Char was quiet, but always voiced her ideas and thoughts, without a worry. And in the dom/sub world, it had gotten her into trouble a time or two because of it. Most doms do not allow their subs to voice their ideas while in sub mode.

Peter really didn’t have anything to tell me about the case that I didn’t already know. It was more of an excuse to let the two girls get to know one another. While we were in the office, I noted down Bella’s lost pregnancy into the abuse section of the case so the judge would know about her medical history, or at least the parts I was able to find out.

“When the time comes, Char and I would be happy to scene for her, and of course you, if you want us to,” Peter had said as he leaned back in the chair. “It won’t be tomorrow, but the time will come. She may want to see something on the softer side at first, which we can easily do. It’s not often we do much hard core scenes now, but we could do something like that if need be.”

“That will be up to her,” I stated. “I’m not sure she will even want to lean to that side, with what she went through.”

“You’ll be pleasantly surprised when she gets there mentally and physically. I can already see a difference in her from the first time I saw her,” Peter replied. “I’m sure Char would talk to her about a few things too, to help your girl know and understand the entire thing.”

“She’s just eighteen and has been mentally and physically abused for years; all she knows is pain from men. I don’t know if she will ever be ready, so it’ll be a while, Pete,” I mumbled, disappointed. I wanted to keep my emotions about Bella on the back burner, but her need for my comfort, would be my undoing.

“She will be, and she will be more than ready by then. I can tell she’s the type that will need more in the bedroom anyway.” He tapped his temple with a wink.

“Maybe,” I said, frowning, as I didn’t know how to feel about it. On one hand, I was excited about the possibility, craving that type of relationship, and since it had been quite some time since I had more than a one night stand. On the other hand, I was scared. Bella was so young and skittish. I didn’t know if she’d ever be up to my type of bedroom activity. She could be not interested in the slightest with her history. Would I be willing to give it up if she felt the same way I felt about her?

While I was debating with myself, Peter stood and snapped a picture of Bella, smiling at whatever Char had said. He sent it to my phone, and I saved it right away. She looked so much happier than she had the night I had bought her. To me, she’s always been beautiful, and I know when she gains more she’ll stand out against anyone else. The picture showed most of her face, alight with happiness, even with the dark shadows under her eyes.

“Have to wonder why Marcus really took her, since he’s so stuck on wanting her back?” Peter mused. “I’m not sure it’s not just for Renee.”

“I’m not sure I want to know,” I replied, looking at Bella as her and Char looked at clothes. “I’m torn on letting Marcus even be around her in any way. I know Aro wants to see her soon, since Bella was his favorite. I’ve postponed it a few times already.”

“Let me know he decides to come,” Peter said. “I want to bug your office as he may give us some information.”

“I was thinking about that,” I said, taking a seat in the chair and leaning forward once again. “He’ll be careful of what he says, expecting something like that, so I highly doubt we will get anything. But we can try.”

We gave the girls about forty five minutes to do their thing, before I ordered pizza, giving my one time entry code that would allow them to enter.

After we ate our pizza and the girls cleaned up the kitchen, Peter and Char took their leave. Bella and I settled on the couch to watch a movie, and she soon drifted off to sleep. About two hours later, Bella began to stir. She turned on her back as she blinked up at me. I smiled at her. 

“Good evenin’. Have a good nap?” I asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” she replied with a yawn.

“Are you hungry?” I asked as she laid there. She shook her head, but otherwise didn’t move from her spot.

“I remember when you were about three years old,” I began, hoping if she knew some of her history of how we grew up together, it would help her opened up more. “I was twelve then. You were sick with a nasty cold that was going around and you only wanted me. Your mother, well to put it mildly, wasn’t the type to stay at home to cuddle a sick child. Your dad was tired since he worked nights, and was at a loss on what to do, so he had me come over to hopefully calm you down, since you wouldn’t stop crying.

“When Esme brought me over, you were laying on the couch, fighting sleep. Your father let me go, not caring if I ended up catching what you had. You were so tired, and burning up with a fever. I didn’t have to think about it when I went right to you and picked you up. You instantly crawled around me and fell asleep soon afterwards.

“I ended up with that cold a week later, but wouldn’t have changed it for anything,” I finished. I ran my fingers around her heart shaped face, enjoying the softness.

All of the bruises were now gone, and in turn left her smooth skin. She also had scars that may in time also disappear.

“Your dad was beyond glad that I was able to sooth you, as you had been crying almost non-stop. I was always there for you, and I will be here now. I feel horrible that I wasn't able to be there the night you were taken.”

“You were at collage,” she said, leaning into my palm that I placed on her cheek.

“But I wasn’t with you,” I said sadly. “I would have been if I had of known.”

“You can’t change the past,” she stated. “It happened; now we move on.”

“What happened to my quiet girl?” I joked. “I like this though.”

She blushed, and turned her head into my stomach.

“I like when you're open like this,” I stated. “You can always say anything that’s on your mind.”

She nodded before pushing herself up and making her way to the bathroom. I was happy that she was beginning to speak to me. I hope she continued and knew it would take some time still.

When she came back, she sat next to me. She leaned into my side and I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to me lightly. 

“When we were younger, you’d sit next to me just like that,” I stated, leaning my head on top of hers. Her head was laying on my shoulder, and her knees were pulled up so her toes were under my leg.

“You’re nice and warm,” she smiled.

“Of course I am,” I laughed.

She yawned again.

“Still tired?”

“Yes . . . sir. I’m not as tired as I was,” she answered.

“I know you haven’t been sleeping that well at night,” I said, causing her to groan and blush. “Plus, it will take some time to get back to a good sleeping habit.” After a pause, and seeing her eyes begin to close again I said “Okay, let’s get you to bed.”

I led her by the hand to our shared bed, and it wasn’t a surprise she fell asleep so quickly. I laid there, enjoying the feel of her warmth wrapped around me.

**  
Bella

The following week was better. Jasper was home most of the time. He left once to go to the grocery store, after having me help come up with a list of items that we needed. I truly didn’t matter to me what he bought, as I would eat or try cook just about anything. I normally cooked easy things that had the directions on the packages, since I had to teach myself how to cook. I had refused Esme’s help, not wanting to take up more of her time than she was already giving up to stay with me. She had brought a couple of cook books that were fairly easy for me to follow.

On the day he went out, Esme came over, along with Rose and Emmett. I could tell something was up, as Rose was nervous and fidgety. Emmett acted like there wasn’t anything to worry about, as he sat in the living room playing on his phone.

Esme had brought a big dark green scrap book full of pictures, and was telling Rose and I some of the stories that went along with them. One picture was of Jasper holding a newborn baby who was sleeping and wrapped in pink. She had a small bow on her head. A much younger Emmett sat beside Jasper, pouting and looking off to a different direction. They both had the same color of hair – light brown.

“Jasper was thrilled to finally hold you, Bella. You were a week old, and he promised to protect you from the world that day,” Esme had said, as she pointed to the picture. “Emmett wanted nothing to do with you, and refused to let me take one good picture.”

Rose gave out a laugh. “But now you know if he’s not happy, there’s something wrong.”

Another picture, showed Jasper pushing me on a tire swing. The ground was covered in while flowers. I had my shoulder length brown hair in pig tails and a pink summer dress on. My eyes were bright with happiness. Jasper, at the age of nine, had short hair, but was happily pushing me, as I sat on the black tire swing tied with a heavy rope to the tree branch high above.

“You were about three here and loved that tire swing. You would only let Jasper push you when we were all up at the cabin. Jasper said the swing was only for his girl,” Esme said with a smile.

Another picture was of Jasper and Emmett with me sitting on a chair between them. Both boys had on matching black batman shirts with their hands in their pockets of their jeans. They didn’t look too thrilled about the picture. I was in worn out jeans and a simple tank top with my hair down. I was maybe six or seven, and looked tired.

“The boys were just in their teen years and hated pictures. They didn’t want anything to do with it. You were upset because your father had died the night before, and your entire world was shifted. You wanted nothing to do with your mother, even though she was just out busy getting things in order for the funeral a few days later. Jasper stuck to your side, and helped you along so you weren’t so sad,” Esme said sadly. “That was a tough time for all of us.”

“Do you have any pictures of my parents?” I asked.

Emmett looked up at me, shocked that I had asked. I guess I hadn’t really talked much that day, and some days were quieter ones anyhow. And Jasper wasn’t there. He smiled happily at me before turning back to his phone.

“Yes, of course,” Esme answered as she began to shuffle some pages. “Ah, here is one of the last ones I was able to get.”

My parents stood side by side, but not touching. My dad wore a long flannel shirt and a pair of stained pants. He had his fishing hat on, covering his dark brown hair. His brown eyes – the same as mine- were filled with laughter but I could see a sadness behind it. His brown hair was cut short. My mother, who looked tired, but full of life. Her gray eyes hid secrets, but determination. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy side bun. I looked nothing like her. I was pleased with that, but not entirely sure why.

“What was my dad like?” I asked, tracing his picture.

“He was full of life. He loved fishing and camping. He worked hard, but always made time for you,” Esme answered. “I’ll have to get some of the things he left you out of storage. He wanted to make sure you got some things that you mother would have sold, since they do hold some value.”

“I remember them being both loving, so why would she sell something?” I asked confused, glancing up at her.

“She was a great mother to you,” Jasper said as he entered the room and sat on the coffee table. “She made sure you came first, always. But when money got tighter than it was, she got into some things that caused her properties to change. And because she got into the wrong group of people, she had to pay off debts and got in too deep. Charlie knew and wasn’t too pleased with what she got into. Not only did she loose her priorities, but she also lost track of who she was. Drugs can cause all sort of issues, no matter the person.”

“Oh,” I said at a loss for words. I knew my dad was dead, but I couldn’t quite get my mind to wrap around the idea that she could ever do anything like that. “Is that why she was with Marcus?”

“I’m not sure yet, but it’s a good possibility,” Jasper answered, laying his hand over the one that laid on my lap. “And for that reason, I haven’t allowed your mother to know where you are. She knows you are found, but not by who and it must stay that way. You aren’t a slave to be bought and sold to whoever has the most money. Renee has changed from when I knew her years ago, so I personally don’t trust her right now. But if you want to call her, or even text her, I will be happy to get you a phone so you can. She’s still with Marcus,” he finished. His eyes were filled with worry and love as he looked at me.

“I’m don’t know if I want to talk to her,” I said with tears in my voice. I did want to talk to her, since it had been so long since I had last seen her. But I blamed her a great deal for my kidnapping, as she was spending so much time with the one that took me, and was still with him.

“That’s perfectly fine,” Rose said, pulling me into a hug. “You have all the time you need.”

“Well, until the trial comes up. You will have to talk and let the judge hear your side of things, and then depending on how things go, you may want to go back with her,” Emmett stated sadly.

“No!” I said wide eyes and in panic. “I . . . I can’t go back to her.”

“Why not darlin’,” Jasper asked calmly as he moved to sit beside me.

“I . . . I think she had something to do with the planning of Marcus taking me. The week before my birthday I overheard them talking about prices and methods of repayments. . . . Could they have been talking and planning about me?” I said in near whisper. My panic was still there, but not too horribly bad as Jasper’s calm helped me.

“It’s very likely. It’s something that we are looking into,” Emmett replied with a grimace.

“With Peter and my dad as your doctor, we will come up with something so you don’t have to go with her, I promise,” Jasper said with determination. “Plus, you are of age, so the state can’t force you to go if you don’t want to.”

“You could just get married,” Emmett laughed.

“No way,” Jasper seethed. “There are other ways. I won’t force you, Bella, into anything like that.”

“I know Jasper,” I replied with a small smile towards him. Although, I would if it saved me from having to go with her. It was a gut feeling that I couldn’t go with my mom, no matter what happened.

“Did you get your shopping done?” Esme asked as she closed the scrap book and set it on the side table.

“For the most part,” Jasper answered.

“Maybe Bella will have to go with you when it’s safe,” Rose hinted.

“Hopefully that will be soon, so I can take her out, and show her around,” Jasper smiled. “We really aren’t sure when that will be, since once the case it closed, it will go to trial, and then the news media will be all over Bella wanting more details.”

“But we will have that covered so no one bothers you at all,” Emmett grinned. “Rose will have to testify at the trial, so will you Bella, so you will be safest with us wherever we go.”

“Okay,” I said, taking everything in. I was comfortable here, and Jasper knew that. I didn’t want to see those men, but knew I’d have to face them sometime, either here or somewhere else.

When I was first taken from Renee, I wanted her, begged to see her and go back to her. But now, after all this time, I wasn’t sure I wanted anything to do with her. From what Jasper had said, she wasn’t the same, and since I have changed just by being here away from the hellish place I was forced to be, things were different. I had a choice.

“Can my dad’s murder be connected to Marcus, or even my . . . mom?” I asked, hating the idea as I said it. I don’t think I could face my mother if she did have something to do with it, but it would make sense on why things happened the way they did.

“That’s a good question. I hadn’t thought of that,” Jasper said, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll give the idea and question to Peter when I talk to him next and see what he can find. The killer was found not far that night from where it happened, but it is possible it is all connected. Your dad’s body was not found, but presumed dead with the amount of blood at the crime scene.”

“Marcus may be able to tell you something if you ask,” Emmett stated.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to ask too many things. He may not be too bright, but since I’ve asked him a few things about Bella already, I’m not sure how much will push him into suspecting something is up,” Jasper replied.

“Peter may come up with something better than,” Emmett said as he rose from the chair he was sitting on. “Come on Rosie, it’s time to go.”

I looked over as Rose, and her nervousness was showing again, more so now. I reached over and squeezed her hand in worry.

“I have a therapy session,” Rose whispered.

“It was all her idea,” Emmett stated proudly with a smile. “She needs someone that can understand better than me, and to help her get over a few issues that I have no idea how to handle.”

“Yeah, but now I’m not so sure I can do this,” she said, looking anywhere but at the people who were in the house.

“Of course you can,” Esme said just as proud. “You have been through so much, and you can do this.”


End file.
